


Operation Soonhoon

by JISUNLE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Funny, Humour, M/M, Maybe a little angst, Soonhoon - Freeform, chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JISUNLE/pseuds/JISUNLE
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan has a single friend.Choi Seungcheol has a single friend.Well, what could possibly go wrong with setting these two single Pringles up?*THIS INCLUDES NORMAL CHAPTERS AND CHATROOM CHAPTERS*





	1. Chapter 1

Yoon Jeonghan was just about done with his friend's shit.

Every time he had gone on a date with his oh so lovely boyfriend, his friend would always find a way to ruin it. Whether it be calling him to tell him irrelevant facts, lying that he was sick or just showing up at the place where they would be.

Jeonghan and Jisoo were currently out of town, trying everything to avoid their friend. No way were they going to have yet another date ruined for themselves.

They were on the outskirts of Seoul, eating at quite a well known American restaurant. It was fairly busy as they parked and made their way into the restaurant with their "fancy" clothes on.

The waiter had seated them at a table and passed them their menus. Jeonghan's eyes skimmed the page before landing upon a certain meal.

"Jisoo?" Jeonghan spoke up, looking at his brown haired boyfriend.

"Yes, my love?" Jisoo sent a loving smile to the elder and placed his menu down on the table.

Jeonghan pointed at the meal on the menu. "H-how do you say that?" He asked, causing Jisoo to chuckle.

"Steak and fries." He responded. "You try and say it." Jisoo encouraged his beautiful boyfriend.

"Steak and fries?" He tried out, unsurely. Jisoo clapped at Jeonghan and they both giggled. "What is it?"

"Steak and chips." Jisoo translated for him. Jeonghan nodded and continued looking at the menu.

"I think I'll just have that then."  Jisoo nodded.

They waited another few minutes for their waiter to come. When the waiter had finally arrived, they both had their orders ready.

The pink haired boy started speaking. "Hello, my name is Kihyun. May I take your order ?" He asked politely, grabbing his notepad and pen ready.

Jeonghan ordered his first. "I'll have the steak and fries please." He smiled and closed the menu up.

"I'll also have the steak and fries, could we also have a bottle of wine please?" Jisoo asked.

Kihyun nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes that's it thank you."

"I'll bring the wine out right away." With that, Kihyun walked away.

Jeonghan thought about how nice it was to finally had some peace and quiet, away from his annoying friend. How nice it was to enjoy a date with Jisoo without having to leave in a bad mood.

After they talked a little, Kihyun brought over the bottle of wine and two glasses and set them down nicely on the table. Jisoo thanked the man.

Jisoo, being the gentleman he is, decided to pour both glasses for them. He poured his own first then moved on to Jeonghan. Just as he was filling it however, the front doors to the restaurant bursted open.

Jisoo flinched at the sound and accidentally lifted the bottle, causing wine to go all over the table and nearly onto Jeonghan's clothes.

The couple both sent each other a look, both to scared to even look at the door. The elder ran a hand through his purple hair.

Jeonghan slowly turned around and had met the eyes of his friend that ruined every single one of his dates.

The black haired, slanted eyed, annoying friend.

Kwon Soonyoung.

~

Seungcheol smiled to himself as he watched his boyfriend dance perfectly to the current song being played. His body flowed nicely with the moves and not to mention that Seungcheol thought this was the prime time where he thought his boyfriend was sexy.

The song ended and he could hear his boyfriend panting slightly, barely tired from what Seungcheol would call a tiring dance.

"So, what did you think? Is it good enough to beat Minghao?" Chan asked while rubbing his hands together.

Seungcheol rose up from his seat and slowly walked over to him. Chan stared at him intensely. "I thought a lot more than that." He smirked as he reached the boy and lifted his chin up so the boy could face him.

Chan gulped. "And what did you think?" He questioned the elder boy.

"I thought about just how sexy you looked. The way your body moved, the way you thrusted , touched yourself and looked so hot and sweaty." His hand moved his way down to Chan's crotch, palming him through his leather pants.

"I swear you're always horny." Chan rolled his eyes, trying not to get turned on by his boyfriend touching him.

"What can I say when I have a boyfriend like you?" Seungcheol replied and leaned down to close the gap between their faces.

They moved together perfectly as Chan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck. The elder took both of his hands and grabbed onto Chan's legs, picking him up.

Chan immediately wrapped his legs around Seungcheol's torso. They started deepening the kiss as they went along, both getting turned on.

Seungcheol threw Chan down onto the couch, then climbing on top of him and placing his face in the crook of the younger's neck.

He licked along a certain spot and started to bite down and suck on his neck, leaving red and purple marks all over him. Chan moaned softly and ran his hand through Seungcheol's dark brown hair.

Just as they were about to go further, they heard a loud banging noise come from the front door.

Chan threw his head back in frustration as Seungcheol groaned and lifted himself off of his boyfriend. "Hyung, do you have to open it?" He pleaded.

As much as Seungcheol wanted to say no, he knew his friend would only be pissed at him for not opening the door. He planted a quick kiss on Chan's lips. "I'm sorry, babe."

He opened the door, seeing his short friend with bright blonde hair. He forced a smile upon his face and moved out of the way for his friend to enter.

"Jihoon!"

~

Jeonghan to Seungcheol

Jeonghan: I'm so done with his shit

Jeonghan: I can't even enjoy a nice date with my boyfriend anymore

Jeonghan: kwon soonyoung can suck mY LEFT NUT

Seungcheol: Again? I thought you went out of town

Jeonghan: I swear to you, he stalks us

Jeonghan: Seungcheol this is how it's gonna be the rest of my life!

Seungcheol: what do you mean?

Jeonghan: even when I get married to Jisoo, I'm gonna basically be married to soonyoung

Jeonghan: I adopt some lovely kids? Soonyoung is also their father

Jeonghan: I go mourn Jisoo when he passes away? Soonyoung will be mourning him too

Seungcheol: my friend Jihoon is the exact same

Seungcheol: every time I try to dick down Chan, he's always showing up

Jeonghan: I'm actually quite glad for that so my poor baby Chan isn't infected by you ew

Seungcheol: sigh

Seungcheol: I know what you mean though, it's like you can't escape your single friends

Jeonghan: I just had the best idea

Seungcheol: a good idea of yours is never gonna happen

Jeonghan: JuSt LiStEn To Me

Jeonghan: what if we set our friends up? With each other

Seungcheol: ...

Seungcheol: go on

Jeonghan: they're both lonely right? They keep interrupting our alone time with our boyfriends, maybe they need someone for themselves!

Seungcheol: so far, I'm actually agreeing with you

Jeonghan: let's make a group chat, with us and our friends in, our taken friends apart from Soonyoung and Jihoon

Jeonghan: they will find comfort in each other

Jeonghan: they will meet up

Jeonghan: they will date

Jeonghan: have sex

Jeonghan: then grow up and adopt 5 kids

Seungcheol: I could kiss you right now

Jeonghan: don't do that that's gross

Seungcheol: fucku

Seungcheol: so then

Seungcheol: that's the plan?

Jeonghan: yes

Jeonghan: and it starts...

Jeonghan: NOW


	2. 2

The beginning of the song began. They all lifted their arms high up into the air and started clapping along to the beat.

They slowly slid both of their hands down their torsos and grabbed the top of their sweatpants. Moving their hips along to the music, they watched themselves in the mirror to make sure they were doing it correctly. They popped their heads to the beat.

Then while lifting their arms and bringing them from each side, they also started lifting their one leg with it.

They did body rolls but not too forcefully, making their arms look more natural by moving them along with the movement of their torso.

The four boys moved to the back of the room while 8 other people went up to the front. They were waiting for their turn to finally be over.

The trainers squeaking against the wooden floor of the dance studio could barely be heard over the booming music blasting from the speaker. Sweat was smelt throughout the room, flinging off of their bodies as they move to the music and the body fluids drenching their clothing after a two hours of practicing.

The music currently being played loudly in the large dance studio was Bang Bang Bang by BIGBANG.

When it was Seungri's part, Soonyoung moved right to the front. He started popping his body to the beat as the dancers behind him did the exact same thing while moving into different directions. The male could've sworn he felt the stares of someone on him.

Kwon Soonyoung was moving fluently to the song. His three friends were also dancing with him and so were some others that attended the dance class.

They all moved swiftly together, making barely any mistakes as they went through the song almost perfectly. Soonyoung smiled at the boys to encourage them and continued focusing on dancing.

It moved onto the chorus now and Junhui, Minghao, Chan and Hoseok all joined in at the front while everyone else went behind them.

They lifted their right arm up into the air while turning slightly to the side. While waving it back and forth, they pushed their body forward along with it and bending their knee's slightly.

Soonyoung turned towards the door after sensing someone was intensely staring into the room. He squinted his eyes slightly to get a better look and saw a boy leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

The orange haired male felt like the boy was looking straight at him, sadly he couldn't see all that well. He opted to trying to ignore the states of the boy.

They switched sides and lifted their left hands instead, repeating the same action as last time. He looked over at the boys and saw them all concentrating greatly on the dance.

Soonyoung felt a sense of pride for the boys.

After the chorus, they moved onto Daesung's part (which Junhui was dancing to) and the female dancers all came up, surrounding him as part of the choreography.

Soonyoung was now closer to the door and he could now see the boy very clearly. He was quite short and would come up to around about Soonyoung's nose. He had his lips pursed together. He had bright blonde hair pale-ish skin. The blonde was staring right at The orange haired male.

They both made eye contact with each other, neither of them daring to break it. As much as Soonyoung would like to continue staring at the boy, he sadly had a dance to attend to.

Once the song had finished, Soonyoung looked up at the door hoping for the blonde haired boy to be there. Turns out, the boy had already left much to The boy's disappointment.

People started leaving the room with their duffel bags swinging from their shoulders and empty water bottles in hand. They all patted their dance teacher on the back. "See you next week, Soon!" Some had said to him before making their departure.

His three friends decided to wait for him. Junhui raised an eyebrow at him for seeing the boy have a slight frown on his face. "What happens?"

Soonyoung snapped his head up and looked at Junhui. He shook his head lightly. "Nothing Jun-hyung, there was someone watching us dance. I was hoping to talk to him."

Minghao threw himself down on the sofa in the room and lied down comfortably. "I saw him too, hyung! He was watching you." Minghao pointed at their dance teacher/best friend.

Chan started smirking at the boy and crossed his arms. "Soonyoung had a admirer, huh?" He smirked before taking long gulps out of his bottle.

Soonyoung's cheeks went slightly red and he shook his head, causing Junhui only to smirk at him. "Did you even see what he looked like, Soonyoung-ah?"

"Of course I did! He was so small. His hair looked so fluffy and I really wanted to touch it-"

"Forget what Chan said about that boy admiring Soonyoung-hyung, I think it was the other way around."

"Shut it, Minghao!"

"Don't be dramatic, hyung." Chan rolled his eyes at the elder boy.

Soonyoung shook his head. "Come on." He grabbed his bag and started making his way out the room.

Junhui looked at the boys before asking Soonyoung "what do you mean?" The other boys nodded to what their hyung had said.

The orange haired male rolled his eyes. "I mean, lets go out for food or something. But first, go get changed. You all reek."

Minghao pulled out his phone and started messing with his light brown hair before deciding to get up. He grabbed both Chan and Junhui before making their way out of the room.

~

The four boys all decided to take a short cut to their favourite coffee shop. That shortcut happened to be through the park.

Minghao and Junhui were currently whispering to each other and giggling. They occasionally shared kisses with each other and would swing their arms back and forth.

The two had recently gotten together (around 3 weeks ago) after pinning after each other for a good year. They had both become friends at first because Minghao was struggling with his Korean a lot, so Junhui would talk to him in Chinese while also teaching him more Korean.

Chan was currently texting his boyfriend Seungcheol. Those two had been together for around 3 months now, Soonyoung has only met him around 3 times though. Soonyoung was pretty sure they both met each other at a club when Chan was dancing.

Soonyoung sighed to himself. He wished he had someone like that. Someone he could constantly text to make sure they're alright, someone to hug and share kisses with, someone to tell his stupid jokes to and someone to love him no matter what happens.

Things don't always go how you want them though.

He walked ahead of his friends, not wanting to feel even more depressed about his friends having people they could love unconditionally.

The male knew that he could be very annoying to his friend sometimes. He always crashed their dates and was always trying to be involved. He just didn't want to be alone.

He didn't want his friends to all marry their partners while he was still there wondering when his love would come. It did sound really selfish, but he didn't want his friends to eventually forget about him.

Being alone was his biggest fear.

Junhui and Minghao looked at Soonyoung and saw his shoulder slumped and his head looking towards the ground. They both looked at each other before sighing.

"I feel bad for him, Junnie." Minghao whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Junhui looked at Minghao, smiling softly at the boy as his glasses slowly slid down his face. "I do too. Don't worry though, Seungcheol-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung have a plan apparently." He squeezed the boy's hand.

Soonyoung lifted his head to check he was going the right way and immediately saw the same male from earlier. The blonde haired boy was walking their way.

The boy's eyes widened. He kept his eyes on him at all times, not wanting to miss a single second of the beautiful boy just a little further on from him.

His heart skipped a beat when the boy looked up at him. He felt frozen in time. All of a sudden, the boy had sent a smile his way and a little wave.

Soonyoung screeched and walked straight into a fire hydrant, causing the upper half of his body to go forward and make him flip over it.

He held his head as it crashed to the floor and groaned in pain. Chan immediately ran over to him and started repeatedly asking if he was okay. Junhui and Minghao simply stood their and laughed at him.

Soonyoung lifted his head up and rubbed the back of it. He looked up a saw the boy laughing hysterically at him falling over, immediately trying to make himself look sincere as he saw the orange haired by look his way.

The blonde haired boy gave him a wave and started walking away again.

Once again, Soonyoung didn't get the chance to talk to him.

~

All you ladies pop yo pussy like this

Callmesoon: I'm done with life

Callmesoon: but I also feel blessed?? Like tf

Hooongkooong: you shouldn't swear

Maknaeontop: you guys should've been there

Minghoe: it was truly beautiful

Greasyjun: and quite tragic at the same time

Divakwan: I heard drama so I'm here

Handsoap: and so am I

Emowoo: of course you show up when Seungkwan does

Handsoap: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Divakwan: stop

Nastygyu: hah, get told pea brain

Emowoo: wtf that's like such a bad insult

Callmesoon: can we pay attention to me pls thank you

Donkeykong: I'm listening to you hyung

Minghoe: lmao seokmin low-key doesn't care and just doesn't want Soonyoung to get mad

Callmesoon: oh my god listen to me

Handsoap: you're not supposed to say oh my god

Divaboo: you're not supposed to use old memes

Greasyjun: nah listen to Soonyoung it's beautiful

Seungdaddy: why are you all like this

1004angel: sigh

1004angel: I didn't raise you like this

Minghoe: you didn't raise us at all

1004angel: that's okay :))

Nastygyu: Jeonghan is lowkey salty

Emowoo: more like highkey but whatever

1004angel: chan who's baby are you? :)

Maknaeontop: Seungcheol's baby boy

Seungdaddy: ;))

Greasyjun: gross, I am disgusted

Handsoap: your name is literally greasy Jun, you're exactly the same

Hooongkooong: we don't mention how jun is here

Hooongkooong: dirty boy ew

Divakwan: as if you don't do that stuff with Jeonghan

Hooongkooong: ...

Hooongkooong: we will not confirm or deny anything

Handsoap: lololololol

Donkeykong: hyung we don't want to know about thaaaat

Callmesoon: sigh

1004angel: I'll deny it

1004angel: we haven't done ANYTHING IN AGES BECAUSE SOMEONE KEEPS SHOWING UP WHEN WE ARE ABOHT TO

Minghoe: ah, I wonder who

Emowoo: it can't be the only single person here

Nastygyu: it can't be the person who would rather dance then socialise

Seungdaddy: can't be the person who has never dated anyone

Maknaeontop: can't be the with 10:10 eyes

Greasyjun: can't be the person who fall over today in front of someone cute

Divakwan: can't be- wait what

Emowoo: LOL WHAT

Hooongkooong: omg no please tell us

Callmesoon: gottagogottago

1004ang: tell us

Greasyjun: well

Greasyjun: we were performing ban bang bang and soonyoung noticed this boy watching us

Minghoe: the boy was only staring at soonyoung though, like really staring

Maknaeontop: soonyoung went to go talk to him but the boy had already left

Greasyjun: then we decided to go to the cafe like usually but we went through the park instead

Callmesoon: don't you dare

Callmesoon: I'll do anything I beg you

Divakwan: expose him

1004ang: do it my children

Hooongkooong: you're not suppose to encourage them!

1004angel: :(

Hooongkooong: ... carry on

Maknaeontop: then soonyoung saw the boy again

Greasyjun: the boy smiled and waved at him cause he was just staring at the boy for ages so

Minghoe: then he fucking fell over the fire hydrant and flipped lmao

Hooongkooong: language!

Minghoe: Chinese!!

Emowoo: that's not even funny   
(Guys I accidentally said Emilio at first instead of Emowoo kill me)  
Minghoe: D:

Greasyjun: >:(

Callmesoon: brb gonna go kill myself real quick

Callmesoon: goodbye cruel world

Seungdaddy: what did he look like

Maknaeontop: how funny of you to ask thing

Maknaeontop: he had bright blonde hair, an angry expression until he saw soonyoung and he was 164cms tall

Seungcheol: wait

Maknaeontop: yep

1004angel: WAITWAITWAIT

1004angel: the boy?

Seungdaddy: yep

Donkey Kong: I'm really confused right now

Handsoap: I think we all are wtf

Seungdaddy: should we start the plan? >:)

1004angel: I think we should >:)

Seungdaddy added Satanhoon to the group chat

Satanhoon: what is this and why am I here Seungcheol

Seungdaddy: soonyoung

Callmesoon: what do you want hyung? I'm busy kmsing

Greasyjun: me

Divakwan: me

Seungdaddy: this is the cute blonde boy you fell over in front of :)

Callmesoon: gotta blast man

Callmesoon: I gotta water my roast chicken

Callmesoon left the group chat

Satanhoon: well

Satanhoon: I think he was really hot

Satanhoon: this is gonna be fun


	3. Chapter 3

~1 week later~

Donkeykong: dude

Donkeykong: Do penguins have knees?

Hooongkooong: seokmin please I can't deal with this at 5am

Callmesoon: ...

Callmesoon: bro

Divakwan: bro

Callmesoon: he's asking the real questions here

Satanhoon: he's asking the dumbass questions more like it

Donkeykong: rood

1004angel: you fucking fucks

1004angel: its way too early for this shit

Seungdaddy: seokmin are you high?

Donkeykong: no

Donkeykong: I have slept for 24 hours and I'm running on coffee

Satanhoon: me

Seungdaddy: same thing

Maknaeontop: sigh, I didn't ask to be awoken

Satanhoon: that was such a stupid question, I didn't need to be woken up for that

Callmesoon: dude it's such a good question

Satanhoon: yeah I meant it's good

Handsoap: whipped

Divakwan: whipped more than Hansol

Emowoo: more whipped than Mingyu

Nastygyu: sigh

Callmesoon: like why is it called lipstick if you can still move your lips?

Satanhoon: I-

Greasyjun: I've never sighed so much at a conversation

Minghoe: I'm so done with your shit hyung

Satanhoon: what an interesting question

Seungdaddy: jihoon low-key putting up with it just cause he wants soonyoung to love him

Satanhoon: I'm smiling through the pain

Callmesoon: stop it!

Seungdaddy: I'll never stop

Satanhoon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Divakwan: I ship it

1004angel: don't we all?

1004angel: guys where's jisoo?

Hooongkooong: I was busy buying holy water ready for when Soonhoon decide to infect the gc with their kinky asses

Callmesoon: I'm not kinky!

Satanhoon: I am

Emowoo: HAH

Nastygyu: soonyoung hyung is gonna learn a lot about kinks

Makenaeontop: id wish you'd all learn to sleep for the better for your health

Greasyjun: don't lie

Emowoo: as if it's for the better of our health

Donkeykong: you just want to sleep

Maknaeontop: well you're not wrong there

Maknaeontop: and seungcheol please stop watching spongebob and come back to bed

Minghoe: I-

Minghoe: honestly I'm scared of what he does to chan

Nastygyu: he's such a baby

1004angel: ain't no one unpurifying my child

1004angel has left the group chat

Hooongkooong: sigh

Hooongkooong: he's on his way over Seungcheol and chan, and so am I

Hooongkooong has left the group chat

Seungdaddy: gotta Tao

Seungdaddy left the group chat

Maknaeontop: gotta taehyun

Maknaeontop has left the group chat

Callmesoon: I sometimes hate everyone in this group chat

Minghoe: except for jihoon

Greasyjun: ^

Emowoo: ^

Nastygyu: ^

Divakwan: ^

Donkeykong: ^

Satanhoon: yeah except me ;)

Handsoap: wait what

Divakwan: you really need to learn to pay attention

Callmesoon: why am I the target for bullying gUyS

Emowoo: funny

Satanhoon: you know what?

Nastygyu: what

Satanhoon: I've met all of you apart from one person

Satanhoon: soonyoung

Callmesoon: I'm a very busy person

Minghoe: Hyung I'm sat in your living room as you're practically half asleep on the sofa

Callmesoon: its nearly 5:30am Minghao

Greasyjun: he's got a point

Minghoe: you're supposed to side with me bitch

Satanhoon: so how about we meet this week?

Callmesoon: can't I gotta walk my oven

Callmesoon has left the group chat

Satanhoon: he's so fucking extra

Satanhoon: I love it

~ 2 weeks later ~

Soonyoung was trying his absolute best to avoid his friends at all costs. All apart from Chan, Minghao and Junhui all because he taught them dance. As soon as it were over though, he would sprint out of the room and not return until he was certain they were gone.

He even stopped crashing date night for Jeonghan and Jisoo. They were both blowing up his phone with various text messages, wondering where the boy was.

All because he finally decided to leave them alone, they all think something has happened to him.

In reality, he was avoiding them for two reasons.

Reason one being that every time he saw them, the teasing would happen. Whether it be over their group chat or face to face, they always found a way to bring Jihoon up in a conversation and tease him.

It also didn't help that Jihoon was sometimes the one who would start the teasing. Soonyoung was constantly blushing and sighing to himself when he would read a message from him.

The second reason being is that they all kept trying to have the two boys meet up. Maybe Soonyoung wouldn't be so opposed to the idea if 1.) he didn't flip over a fire hydrant in front of him, and 2.) he didn't find the boy to be extremely beautiful and could barely managed to talk to him over text, never mind in person.

He could hear his phone in his back pocket heating up from his phone constantly having to light up because of the messages from his friends.

Really, he did try to ignore them but it was hardly than he thought. It had only been a few days when he had decided to ignore the boys.

Every night he would go on there and check the messages, to make sure that nothing bad had happened. No matter how annoying they can all be at times, he still loves them no matter what and looks out for them.

The orange haired boy was on a swing going very high up into the air, using so much of his leg power that he thought he might go too high and fall off. He was trying to do anything to make sure he wasn't bored.

He tried dancing some more but the owner of the building of which his dance studio is located in, refused to let him in after spending all night and day in there.

Slowly down the swing so it could come to a complete stop, he got up and started walking away from the park. He decided to go on a walk through the beautiful scenery of the area.

There were cherry blossom trees surrounding him, beautiful flowers planted into the ground and a rotten, white, wooden bridge crossing over the same river leading straight to the forest. It was an old bridge, it was barely used anymore and no one would even come to this part.

Soonyoung smiled, glad he had found the secret place located just a little further away from the bridge. He crossed it, being careful just in case it all of a sudden decided to collapse.

While walking down the forest trail, he looked at the trees and saw squirrels right at the top. The trees were tall and skinny as they all towered over the averaged height boy. Soonyoung truly loved this place.

He kept on walking until the trail had stopped, then he turned to the right a little and headed in that direction.

The boy walked past many fallen down trees on his way and some stingy nettles, although he did carefully avoid them thankfully.

He finally arrived at his destination. In front him was the big river, with an area full of stones which was big enough for quite a lot of people.

(Guys I just wanna say this is actually a little area from my local park, except no bridge and cherry blossom trees. The rive is amazing though and so is the little area)

He walked along the side and kept doing so until he reached the steps so he could climb down.

The river flowed down stream as it all splashed around with how fast it was going. Soonyoung put his bag on the floor and pulled out a big thick blanket that he could sit on then rolled it out onto the stone floor.

He sat down and decided to take his phone out. His phone had dozens of messages from the group chat, asking where he is and if he was okay.

Unlocking his phone, he decided to reply.

Callmesoon: guys I'm okay, just been busy

1004angel: you're always "busy" lately

Hooongkooong: soonyoung you can't just blank us like that!

Seungdaddy: we would go to your apartment and you wouldn't be there

Callmesoon: I'm okay though! You could have asked Minghao chan and Jun

  
Minghoe: the only time we saw you was when we were at dance

Chan: even then you would ignore us

Greasyjun: and after you would run out of the room

Donkeykong: you've even been ignoring me!

Divakwan: and me!

Handsoap: we expect him to ignore you

Divakwan: D:

Callmesoon: look as I said, I've been busy

Emowoo: we all know it's because we've been teasing him

Nastygyu: wonwoo!

Emowoo: but it's true

Satanhoon: :(

Satanhoon: okay maybe cut it out then guys

Satanhoon: soonyoung, are you okay? I'm sorry if you've felt uncomfortable or pressured at all

Minghoe: I-

Greasyjun: A bItCh Is CrYiNg AnD tHaT bItCh Is Me

1004angel: jisoo I need some ice to colden my heart again, this is making me a weak ass bitch

Divakwan: I didn't expect for my ship to start sailing so soon if I'm honest

Emowoo: literally me

Callmesoon: I'm okay, you didn't make me feel uncomfortable so don't worry

Callmesoon: I just feel a little awkward. Look I gotta go

Satanhoon: please at least message me later

Seungdaddy: my Soonhoon heart

Donkeykong: why can't me and my girlfriend be like this

Emowoo: because you're not Soonhoon

Nastygyu: bitch

Hooongkooong: be nice children

Callmesoon: I will, bye guys

Satanhoon left the group chat

Callmesoon left the group chat

Why did Jihoon care so much? He could understand why his friends did but he barely know the boy.

Sure, he's gotten to know him a bit better over the last two weeks but so far the only time they had met was when he flipped over the fire hydrant. He mentally cringed as he though of it.

In reality, he really did like how Jihoon showed concern towards him. He liked how he apologised (even though Soonyoung sees that he has nothing to apologise for) and he asked him to message him later to make sure he was okay.

He smiled to himself then stood up. He walked up the steps and over to the side. There was a big wall coming from the river that he would always stand on, throwing rocks into the river whenever he was bored and trying to see how far he could get the rock.

The boy was continuously throwing rocks trying to get them further and further each time. Now and again he would inch forward a little to try and throw it a little further than before.

As he was about to throw another one, he unfortunately slipped off of the edge of the wall and went tumbling down to the water.

The water was freezing cold as his body nearly hit the bottom. His whole body felt numb. He swam the best he could to the top and tried to stay in that place, the current was thinking otherwise.

His head kept bobbing up from the water and back down, trying to stay up to make sure he could breathe.

Eventually, it had gotten too much for Soonyoung to happen, the coldness of the water slowly shutting down his body.

He finally gave up and left himself sink into the water and get carried away by the current. His hand was about to fall in along with the rest of his body. The boy closed his eyes and prepared himself for either death from drowning or death from pneumonia.

Until,

Someone had grabbed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel about me posting my junhao story on here? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon sighed as he turned off his phone. Maybe he shouldn't be so straight forward with the boy, he could tell Soonyoung was getting very uncomfortable with all the teasing and "flirting".

He did feel bad for the older boy, all his friends were constantly teasing him and it seems that he just needed some alone time.

Currently, Jihoon walking down a trail towards his favourite river. The boy didn't get to go there often unfortunately, he was way too busy producing songs then selling them off to other companies.

He enjoyed laying down on the stones as he stares up at the sky, sometimes the tall trees coming into view. Now that it was winter as well, the leaves were started to fall off, making the trees look quite scary. As if the tree was about to come alive, like it was out of a shitty horror movie.

Jihoon would also sometimes take his shoes off and place his feet in the water when it would get too hot. Once again however, he couldn't do so because it was getting colder and colder every day.

The trail had ended and he turned slightly towards the right. He was about to walk forward again until he heard a loud yelp and a splash, coming from the river's direction.

Jihoon's eyes widened and he was unsure of what to do. Should he go check it out? Should he run will he still can? Call someone for help?

He was panicking and couldn't make his mind up. It took him a moment to decide what he was going to do, he was going to go check it out.

The boy started sprinting towards the river, trying to avoid all of the fallen trees and stingy nettles that were in his way.

He finally reached the river but there was no sign of anyone there, that was until he noticed a big fluffy blanket was placed down on the stoned floor. Jihoon started freaking out and ran towards the wall.

There was a bright mass of orange hair that you could see from where he was originally standing. He started thinking of just who it could really be...

He reached the wall and saw the body sinking down and about to be pulled away by the current, luckily enough his hand was still poking out from the water. Jihoon wasted no time.

Quickly grabbing onto the hand, he made sure he was stable on the floor so he wouldn't fall in alongside the person. As he started lifting him higher and higher, he noticed that it was indeed who he thought it was. Kwon Soonyoung.

He started freaking out even more and pulled harder, trying his absolute best to get the boy out.

He was halfway out when Jihoon noticed that Soonyoung had his eyes barely open, but still trying his best to get up. Jihoon yanked him up and managed to pull him up onto the wall. He sighed in relief when he was finally safe.

Soonyoung was shaking, his lips were blue and he had goosebumps covering his arms. Jihoon didn't know what to do, the boy was freezing. He quickly got up and ran towards Soonyoung's big fluffy blanket, then bringing it over and wrapping it around the cold and wet boy.

"Soonyoung? A-are you awake?" Jihoon asked while stuttering, he was a mess right now and felt really emotional looking at Soonyoung, who was lying in between Jihoon's legs.

"I-I a-am." He responded, it was barely a whisper.

"Fuck." Jihoon ran a hand through his hair and paled. He started thinking of things he could do. It's not as if he could carry Soonyoung, he maybe strong but he wasn't that strong. He also couldn't force the boy to walk all the way to his place, not in his condition.

They could ring Seungcheol, but Jihoon knew how much he hated being interrupted during his time with Chan. Well too bad for him, it's an emergency.

Jihoon whipped his phone out of his pocket and quickly unlocked it after typing out his stupidly long password. He went to his contacts and clicked on Seungcheol's name, then the call button.

It rang for a few seconds before it was declined, Jihoon cursed the boy for it answering. He didn't care if he didn't want to be disturb, Jihoon needed to help Soonyoung.

Now.

He rang another few times before the elder finally decided to pick up.

"What do you want?" He huffed out.

Jihoon took a deep breath. "P-please Seungcheol-hyung, I-I found S-Soonyoung in the river and he's f-freezing, can you c-come get us?" Jihoon tried to keep himself from freaking out too much, causing him to stutter.

"I'll be there right away, we will go to yours. I'm sending a message to the boys to meet at yours." With that, he hung up.

Jihoon bit his lip as he stared down at the beautiful boy in front of him. He shook him slightly. "Soonyoung? We have to walk to the front of the park, I'll help you." He smiled softly at him.

Soonyoung giggled and lifted a hand to touch Jihoon's cheek. The usually confident Jihoon was now blushing brightly at the sudden contact. He grabbed the orange haired male's hand and rubbed circles on it.

"Soonyoung, you're delirious right now. It's okay though, I'll help you when we get to mine." Jihoon started getting up and pulled Soonyoung with him.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Soonyoung fell right back down to the floor, nearly pulling Jihoon with him. The younger boy sighed and went to the stone floor to pick up Soonyoung's bag.

He came back and saw Soonyoung just laying there on the floor. Jihoon had no other choice now. The blonde haired boy bend his knees and scooped Soonyoung up into his arms. The boy lifted himself up and made sure he had a secure grip on the older male.

Jihoon was actually surprised at how light Soonyoung was, it was like holding a feather. Maybe he didn't need to disturb Seungcheol after all.

They started walking away from the river as quickly as Jihoon could take them both. Soonyoung rubbed his head against the blonde's chest and pulled the blanket tighter, trying to cover his whole body.

Jihoon had gotten them both back onto the trail while looking like a giant tomato from blushing. He looked down and noticed Soonyoung was still shaking, quite badly as well.

His eyes were open and staring at Jihoon with confusion in his eyes. "J-Jihoon? How d-did you get h-here? Wh-what happened?" He mumbled.

Jihoon simply blew Soonyoung's hair out of his eyes and smiled. "I'll explain it later, Soonyoungie. Right now we need to focus on getting you to mine. Just close your eyes and wrap the blanket around you."

Soonyoung slowly nodded. "Jihoon?"

"Yes, Soonyoung?" He tried his best not to sound worried, not wanting the boy to think anything too bad had happened .

"I feel so c-cold." His teeth were chattering as he finished. At this statement, Jihoon sped up.

They got out of the forest and Jihoon was trying his best to run towards the park's parking lot. He nearly tripped a few times on the way, but as long as he was still running, it was okay.

He looked around frantically for Seungcheol and his car, he knew the elder still wasn't there. Just as he was about to freak out again, a black car pulled up in front of him, window rolled down.

Seungcheol quickly got out of the car and opened up the left, back door. Jihoon quickly placed Soonyoung in and got in right next to him.

Seungcheol got back into the front and turned on the heating to the highest temperature. Jihoon looked at the front and saw Chan in the passenger seat next to him. They started driving off towards his house. "Hyung, what happened?" He asked.

Jihoon shook his head. "I'm not sure, Chan. I was on my way to the river when I heard a yelp and a splash, I went to check what it was and it was Soonyoung in the water." He rubbed his face in his hands.

Soonyoung lifted his head up and smiled widely at the blonde boy. "Ah, you're so cute Jihoonie!" He giggled. Jihoon groaned and sighed.

Seungcheol stifled his laugh as Chan smiled brightly. Jihoon practically growled at them. "Yah! He's delirious right now, it's not funny." The couple quickly shut up.

Soonyoung sat up and placed his hand on top of Jihoon's. He leaned his head and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He pouted.

Jihoon chose not to answer and instead picked the blanket up and wrapped it around the cold boy once again.

Soonyoung furrowed his eyebrows. "Jihoon-ah~" The short boy was trying his best to ignore him but it was a lot harder than he thought.

"Go sleep, Soonyoung." Jihoon ruffled up his half wet, half dry hair. Soonyoung leaned his head against the blonde's shoulder and pulled his legs up on the seats.

"I know you're not sleeping."

"Good observation skills." Soonyoung bopped Jihoon's nose. The younger swatted the hand away. He hated how Soonyoung made him, a confident boy, so flustered.

~

Soonyoung opened his eyes to see a few pair of eyes watching over him. He was covered in a load of blankets, the fire place was on and so was the radiator. The room was boiling.

"Soonyoung, you okay?" Soonyoung squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person, turns out it was Jeonghan.

"I-I think so? Am I not suppose to?" He asked with confusion slurring from his mouth. Jeonghan tilted his head.

"You were in the river, remember? Jihoon found you and thankfully got you out." Jisoo explained and walked over with a bowl with piping hot contents inside.

He tried thinking back to what happened and soon remembered. The boy had been throwing rocks and accidentally slipped into the river.  
It was so cold, he shivered at the thought.

He looked around the room. It was unfamiliar, the living room was much different to his and look a lot nicer.

"He's awake?" Seungcheol called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, he just woke up." Jeonghan shouted back to him. A few minutes later, everyone had started arriving in the living room. Some say on the chairs while others opted to sit on the floor.

Seungcheol cleared his throat. "So, do you remember what happened?" He asked and sat down in the chair with Chan.

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Soonyoung looked around the room, feeling as though someone was missing. "I was throwing rocks at the lake, I slipped from the wall and fell into the water. I gave up trying to swim and that's all that happened. Then, I woke up here."

Chan raised an eyebrow. "That's it?" Soonyoung nodded.

"What about the person who grabbed you?" Wonwoo asked him. Soonyoung thought for a moment. He could remember a blonde haired boy grabbing him and yanking him out, wrapping him in a blanket and-

"Jihoon!" Soonyoung shouted. Just as he did so, the front door opened and in came Jihoon with bags full of food on both hands.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I-" He didn't know what to say to the younger. If it weren't for him, Soonyoung would surely be dead, floating in the river. "Why were you at the river?"

Jihoon chuckled. "It's one of my favourite places to go and relax."

"Its mine as well..." Soonyoung scratched the back of his neck. A sudden itch in his nose had came and he started sneezing very viciously. Jihoon immediately dropped the bags and rushed over to him, handing him some tissues as well.

"What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah..."

Soonyoung look at his friends, they were all staring at the pair and biting their lips in anticipation, all of them trying to contain from the cuteness.

"Do you remember anything else? We've been told of some things from both Jihoon and Chan." Junhui smirked and leaned back in the seat.

He suddenly remembered giggling at everything, randomly touching Jihoon, being carried to Seungcheol's car and calling Jihoon cute.

He groaned really loudly and tried to hide his face in the multiple blankets that were draped over him. "Was I high or something?" Soonyoung could hear the loud laughter booming around the living room.

"No," Jisoo shook his head. "You were just being delirious. It's a normal thing to happen considering how cold that water must've been." He explained and the younger nodded.

He looked back at Jihoon, who was currently staring at Soonyoung.

"Well now we've finally met. I'm Jihoon, this is my house." Jihoon stuck out his hand, waiting for the orange haired boy to take it.

"I'm Soonyoung, thank you for saving me." 


	5. Chapter 5

Callmesoon: I'm gonna kms again guys

Satanhoon: literally me

Minghoe: relatable

Emowoo: same

Divakwan: mood

Greasyjun: that's me????

Maknaeontop: mEEEeeeEeE

Handsoap: mememememememememememe

Donkeykong: y'all saME

Nastygyu: that's mEEEEEEEEEEEE

Donkeykong: cAlM

Nastygyu: I'm great

Seungdaddy: why are you all so extra smh

1004angel: I didn't raise depressed children guys

Seungdaddy: lmao I did

1004angel: stop encouraging them to want to die

Hooongkooon: you're all so annoying sometimes, the notifications always blow my phone up

Callmesoon: gUyS nO iM sErIoUs

Satanhoon: wait what's happened??

Callmesoon: I'm like low-key ill

Callmesoon: scratch that

Callmesoon: HiGh KeY iLl

Satanhoon: fuckfuckfuck I'm leaving my studio

Satanhoon: what's you're address??

Emowoo: what's you are address

Satanhoon: no time for spelling

Minghoe: y'all this Soonhoon-

Seungdaddy: slurps air violently

Nastygyu: why-

Divakwan: and you call us extra-

Greasyjun: I can't breathe-

Maknaeontop: jUsT fUcK

Seungdaddy: I aGrEe

1004angel: his knight in shining armour is there to save him all the time it seems

Satanhoon: fucku

Callmesoon: NONONO DONT LEAVE YOUR STUDIO OR WHATEVER

Satanhoon: tell me the address, I'm about to leave

Callmesoon: *insert long ass creative address*

Divakwan: soonyoung that doesn't work you have to actually say the address

Donkeykong: sigh

Maknaeontop: lol

Emowoo: dumbass bitch

Minghoe: I always find soonyoung being stupid so funny

Satanhoon: please? I just wanna see you

Callmesoon: I-

Handsoap: JEIDIWISJWI BABE

Divakwan: HANSOL I CANT THIS IS JUST JDFKIWjdjfiajJjdejj

Divakwan: OH MY GOD

Handsoap: yOuRe NoT sUpPoSeD tO sAy Oh My GoD

Divakwan: carry on using old memes and were done

Divakwan: and no dicking me down

Handsoap: suddenly I don't care if everyone says oh my god-

Emowoo: honestly though I have a question

Nastygyu: were probably thinking the same thing

Emowoo: who's the bottom in Soonhoon?

Nastygyu: that's not what I wAS THINKING-

Minghoe: lowkey wanna know too

Greasyjun: I wanna say I don't wanna know but I do

1004angel: so do I actually

Donkeykong: lmao me too

Hooongkooong: even I'm interested

Satanhoon: JUST GIVE ME YOUR ADDRESS SOONYOUNG

Callmesoon: FINE ITS 132 BLAENDARE ROAD

Satanhoon: OKAY OFF I GO

Satanhoon left the group chat

Seungdaddy: I would say Jihoon tops

Maknaeontop: try again love

Donkeykong: but Jihoon is so confident??

Nastygyu: ^

Minghoe: nahnahnahnah y'all don't know him like we do

Callmesoon: wAkE mE uP

Emowoo: I swear any other old memes and imma start swingin

Greasyjun: you should see him dancing

Maknaeontop: that's what makes the pussies pop

Hooongkooong: ...

1004angel: CHAN!

Seungdaddy: chan no it's dicks pop

Maknaeontop: that's what makes the dicks pop*

Emowoo: sigh

Handsoap: what do you mean?

Greasyjun: me and Minghao might be together but we both agree soonyoung is the absolute shit when dancing

Minghoe: he just looks so hot like tf???

 

Minghoe: that was him before our dancing competition a few months ago and bOY

Greasyjun: HES JUST SO HOT MAN LIKE HES JUST-

Maknaeontop: soonyoung is the top

Maknaeontop: especially after making Jihoon blush so much

Callmesoon: sToP

Callmesoon: where did you even get that photo because I look great honestly

Minghoe: not important

Emowoo: actually I agree with them

Nastygyu: lmao same

Seungdaddy: wtf no Jihoon is the top

Greasyjun: ding dong

Minghoe: your opinion is wrong

Seungdaddy: lemme whip out my evidence

Callmesoon: guyS NO THIS IS SINNING JISOO STOP THEM

Hooongkooong: ...

1004angel: :(((

Hooongkooong: I'll allow it because I wanna know too

1004angel: Jihoon is confident and cocky, need I say more ?

Handsoap:

 

Divakwan: look at that daddy material

Donkeykong: look at that killing looking he would give soonyoung

Callmesoon: I JUST SPAT MY WATER OUT BLESS THIS PICTUREEEEEE

Seungcheol:

 

Seungcheol: school boy in the streets

1004angel:

 

1004angel: daddy in the sheets

Callmesoon: right I'm done with y'all

Callmesoon: even if we were together, it's obvious I'd be the top

Hooongkooong: Jihoon would disagree

Callmesoon: his opinion is invalid

Greasyjun; DiNg DoNg

Minghoe: YoUr OpInIoN iS wRoNg

Callmesoon; gotta go Jihoon is here

Callmesoon left the group chat


	6. Chapter 6

Soonyoung shuffled over towards the door. Jihoon was currently banging his fast onto it very loudly and it didn't seem like he was stopping anytime soon.

The orange haired male had red and puffy eyes, a runny nose which had turned red from how much he was rubbing it and his cheeks were red. He had his bed's blanket wrapped around him, making him seem like a massive burrito.

He opened the door and Jihoon's fist was still in the air, as if he were still knocking on the door. Soonyoung laughed slightly at the boy and cleared his throat.

"You know, you didn't have to come here." Soonyoung nuzzled the side of his face into his big, thick and fluffy blanket. Jihoon shook his head.

"I'll do whatever I want, and what I want is to look after you." Jihoon said, moved past Soonyoung and straight into his apartment. He walked into his kitchen and started searching through the cupboards.

"Um..." Soonyoung started. "What're you doing?"

"I'm making you some nice food."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "I know how to make nice food."

Jihoon raised his eyebrow and averted his eyes over towards the living room. "Say that to all those empty takeaway bags and boxes."

The older of the two walked into the kitchen after throwing his blanket on the sofa. He went looking for the knifes before asking "what're we making?"

Jihoon turned around sharply and furrowed his eyebrows. "We" He pointed between them both . "Aren't making anything, I'm making you food. Go sit down."

"But Jihoon-"

"But no. Go warm yourself up, I'll tell you when the food is down." Soonyoung only huffed in disappointment and marched back over to the sofa. Jihoon only laughed as he moved away.

Soonyoung threw himself down while groaning. He felt himself getting colder and colder, completely forgetting that he had left his blanket on the other sofa. He was about to get up and get it until he felt it be thrown over his body.

"Thanks." He mumbled and turned his head to face the television. Grabbing the remote, he went onto his planner and decided to put on some South Park.

It was the newest episode, season 21 and episode 1. He giggled as Cartman yelled at his amazon echo to add random things to his "shopping list".

"Wait you like South Park?" He heard the voice shouting from the kitchen.

"Yeah, duh! Who doesn't?" He responded, Soonyoung then heard Jihoon running into the living room and throwing himself on top of the older boys back.

Soonyoung groaned at the sudden weight on top of him and lifted his body, causing Jihoon to fall on the floor. He laughed loudly as the blonde fell on his butt and yelped.

Soonyoung moved his legs off of the one side, allowing Jihoon to sit next to him. He helped the boy up by grabbing his hand and Jihoon sat down right next to him.

"I thought you were making food?" Soonyoung asked while still giggling slightly from Jihoon previously falling.

"It's in the oven."

"What did you even make?"

"Pizza."

Soonyoung sighed loudly. "We could've order it, you idiot."

"Yeah but it's nicer homemade. Especially by me. I learnt from the best, Mingyu." Jihoon stated proudly while keeping his eyes on the screen.

He nodded and they both continued watching the episode. Halfway through the episode, Soonyoung leaned his head against Jihoon's shoulder.

Jihoon froze as he felt the sudden contact from Soonyoung. He hated the effect the boy had on him but he absolutely loved the way it made him feel. The boy may not have known him for long, but over the conversations they've had, Jihoon knew he was falling for him, and fast.

The once known silence was now broken as Soonyoung decided to speak up once again. "Are you gonna get the new game?"

"Of South Park? The fractured but whole?" Soonyoung nodded as he laughed loudly. "Yeah, I'm getting it for my Play Station."

Soonyoung's eyes went wide and he looked up to meet Jihoon's eyes. "Dude same! Play Station is so much better than Xbox."

"But PC will always be superior."

~  
"Soonyoung, open wide."

"No."

"Hyung! Please?"

"No."

"Soonyoung just take the goddamn medicine!" Jihoon shouted as he tried to shove the spoonful of medicine inside the older' mouth.

Soonyoung was keeping his mouth closed shut as he tried leaning further and further away from Jihoon. The blonde was having none of it.

"That's it!" He went to force it in his mouth but Soonyoung quickly jumped up and ran away, not before throwing his blanket over Jihoon however.

Jihoon threw the blanket onto the floor and bounced up from the sofa, chasing after the sick boy. "Soonyoung it's for your own good!" He yelled.

Jihoon may be short but he was very fast, he had managed to catch up completely with the elder. He waited until he was close enough and then finally pounced on him.

Soonyoung yelped as he fell forward on the ground. Jihoon quickly turned the boy around so he was now laying down on his back.

Jihoon climbed onto of him, legs either side of him. Sadly, he hadn't even realised what position the two were really in, but Soonyoung did.

He started blushing brightly as Jihoon was sitting right on top of his stomach, not that far from his-

"Soonyoung! Open your mouth dammit!" Jihoon shoved the spoon into his mouth, Soonyoung was so surprised that he accidentally swallowed it.

Jihoon clapped in victory and climbed off of Soonyoung, pulling him along with him.  
~

"I want to dye my hair." Soonyoung blurted out as they both munched on the homemade pizza, it had pepperoni on the both of them. They had talked about many things including South Park, their favourite bands and his pineapple doesn't go on pizza.

Jihoon sighed and placed his pizza on his plate. "What colour?"

"Black." He simply responded and Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat. The boy knew what black haired Soonyoung looked like, it was truest a masterpiece. Seungcheol had shown him many photos of the boy before they had officially met.

It was honestly the death of him.

  
"B-black?" He asked while gulping.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me dye it? I already have everything to dye it here, I just need some help." Soonyoung said after swallowing his bite from the pizza.

Jihoon thought for a moment. Should he help the boy who will eventually be the death of him by getting the colour that will kill him even faster? Yes he should.

"Okay, yeah sure. When do you wanna do it?" He asked and took his empty plate to the kitchen.

  
"Now?"

"Um sure then. Go grab the stuff and we can start, after that then you can have a nice, bubbly bath."

Soonyoung shuffled to his room, still tired from running from the shorter boy previously. He grabbed the things he needed and warped a towel over his shoulders. Using Vaseline, he rubbed it all just before his hairline to make sure he won't have any marks from the dye.

He then went downstairs into the warm living room, Jihoon was sat on the sofa waiting for him. "Give me the stuff so I can mix it up." Soonyoung handed them over and sat i between the boys legs.

Jihoon started pouring them into a container and mixing them together. Soonyoung scrunched his nose up in disgust. "It smells like cat piss."

"I thought the exact same, I really don't understand why it stinks so much." He continued to mix it until it was done.

"So, you ready?"

~

Jihoon could hear the blowdryer in Soonyoung's room all the way from downstairs.  He was waiting to see what the boy's hair looked like.

"Are you done?" Jihoon was growing impatient, he just wanted to get his death over and done with.

He heard the hairdryer stop and a door shut. The footsteps from upstairs were getting louder and louder. "Are you ready to see it?" Soonyoung shouted from the top of the stairs. Jihoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." (Cue I'm ready by Samuel)

Soonyoung started walking down the stairs and walked right in front of Jihoon (who's eyes were still closed), he leaned down until his face was only a couple of inches away from his.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. Jihoon's eyes flew open at the sudden whisper, all he could see was Soonyoung's face dangerously close to him and a mass of black hair.

Im fucked.

Soonyoung looked absolutely perfect with his black hair. He never thought he would live to see the day Soonyoung went back his natural colour.

All he wanted to do was run his hands through the boy's hair, having him melt until the younger's touch as his hands would roam his body. Leaving marks all along his body, hearing him moan as he pulls at his hair and-

"Jihoon!" The blonde jumped slightly as he was brought out his thoughts. His cheeks were burning whilst turning bright red, he couldn't believe he had just thought that.

Jihoon brought his hands up to his cheeks and rubbed them slightly. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. What do you think of my hair?"

Jihoon tried his best not to tell him just how perfect he looked to him. "It turned out really well, it suits you a lot more." Somehow he successfully managed not to freak out.

Soonyoung squealed and wrapped his arms around Jihoon. While the younger usually wasn't one for skin-ship, he would always allow it for the Prince Soonyoung.

"Thank you." Soonyoung rocked his cheek, Jihoon tried not to let it show just how flustered he felt from the action.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" He asked whilst trying to pull Jihoon down to cuddle him.

"God you're so clingy." Jihoon mumbled under his breath.

"But you love it!" He hadn't expect Soonyoung to hair him say that and he was no feeling very embarrassed.

"Please?" He gave Jihoon puppy dog eyes. "I'm still sick and I might need some mor looking after."

"F-fine." He agreed after Soonyoung successfully pulled him down, he was now cuddling him on the sofa with South Park still playing in the background.

"Thank you, Jihoonie."

He cringed at the nickname. "Ew, don't call me that."

"Jihoonie, Jihoonie, Jihoonie~" This carried on for another minute or so until Soonyoung's phone went off. The boy picked it up and look at the notification. After a minute, Soonyoung started frowning and placed his phone to the side.

"Soonyoung? What's wrong?" Jihoon asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on, let's watch this."

~

Soonyoung was quite upset after seeing his friends post on Instagram earlier. It was stupid to say but it truly did hurt him. Jeonghan had posted a photo of him, Jisoo, Seungcheol and Chan while they were all on a double date.

The photo only reminded him of how alone he truly was. He wanted to think that Jihoon was going to change that for him, but he knew no one could ever love him.

He was currently lying down on his bed with Jihoon. They both had a long "argument" about who was going to sleep where.

Originally, Soonyoung was going to stay on the sofa while Jihoon would stay in his bed, but Jihoon refused. Then Jihoon decided he would instead sleep on the sofa and Soonyoung would go in the bed. Next, they both decided to sleep in the living in the floor until they finally came to the conclusion of just staying in the bed with each other.

Jihoon was fast asleep as Soonyoung was wide awake and staring at the ceiling, his thoughts stopping him from resting. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't sleep, not with all these thoughts running through his head.

Soonyoung got up from the bed and walked towards his wardrobe, he pulled out a coat and his dark blue shoes. He slipped the coat onto his arms and slid his feet right into the shoes.

He walked back over towards the bed and ran a hand down Jihoon's cheek, then decided to placed a quite peck on his forehead. Soonyoung walked out of the room and downstairs.

The boy opened the front door and walked out in the cold, breezy night. His teeth chattered and he pulled his coat tightly around him. The boy walked down the street and decided to head towards the park.

He wanted to go to the river.

While yes, he could've possibly died there, it was still the place he always went to clear his head. He was practically running to the river, trying to arrive there as quickly as he could and trying to warm himself up.

After just under a 10 minute run/jog, he was on the stoned ground by the river. He stared out into the distance, thinking about everything that has lead him to this moment.

As he was thinking however, he didn't notice a certain boy standing right next to him. "I knew I would find you here." The person spoke up.

Soonyoung nearly screamed as he turned to his right and saw Jihoon standing there in his very own pyjamas. They were very long and baggy on him because of the height difference. The top was hanging loosely on him and he could see the boys collarbone. His hair was all messed from either sleeping or the wind blowing in it.

How was it possible for someone to look so adorable and yet so hot at the same time?

"How did you know?" Soonyoung asked as he turned around to stare at into the river again.

"Because we both love this place. I always come here to clear my head and I feel like you do as well."

"What would you have done if I weren't here? Would you come find me?"

"I wouldn't stop searching until you were back with me."

Soonyoung blushed a deep red at the response and looked down at the ground. "What's on your mind?" Jihoon asked and pulled the boy down to sit on the floor with him.

"It's nothing." He lied through his teeth.

"Is this what you were upset about earlier? When you saw something on your phone? Who do I need to beat up? I won't hesitate to beat them to a pulp." Jihoon said while squeezing the older's hand.

"I-I..."

"You can tell me, Soonyoungie." Jihoon reassured the now black haired boy. He felt safe with the blonde, he had ever felt so comfortable with anyone in his life.

He immediately broke down. "It was a photo of Jeonghan, Jisoo, Seungcheol and Chan. They all went on a double date with each other. It reminded me of how all my friends are growing up, finding the ones they love and making a life for themselves. They're all falling in love with each other. Some are even already on about taking the next step in their relationship, yet I'm still here wondering when the one I'm meant for will finally show up."

_Little do you know Jihoon, you're the one that I want._

"I hate this. My biggest fear is being alone and that's all I seem to be lately. You've probably been told that I'm always crashing my friends dates, it sounds selfish but I hate them being without me. Knowing they're on a date with each other just shows how they can have a life with each other with out me in it, it just breaks me. I stopped crashing on their dates, I avoided my friends and stopped talking to them, I've never felt so bad." He started coughing after crying.

Jihoon patted his back and nodded for him to continue.

"I-I felt so alone. I thought maybe it would be better but it just gave me a glimpse of what my life will be in the future when my friends all have families of their own! I want them to be happy but I just d-don't want to be alone!" Soonyoung finished and he was crying all he could manage.

His throat hurt and his eyes were itching,  
Cheeks were red from his tears and his face was being to go puffy.

"Soonyoung." Jihoon called out, he ignored him. "Look at me." Soonyoung still wouldn't listen. The younger placed his two fingers under his chin and lifted his face so their eyes could meet.

"You will never be alone, you hear me? No matter what you think, your friends will be there for you no matter what. Yes, they will all get families and start to grow up, it's all apart of life. You will have that for yourself as well. I'm always going to be here for you and I will never leave your side again. You're one of my friends and I care so much for you. Please don't think that, it hurts me to know you think that everyone will leave you."

"J-Jihoon-"

Jihoon cut him off by throwing his arms around him and pulling in for a tight hug. Soonyoung could hear the boy sniffling and felt tears on his shoulder. "Jihoon? Why are you crying?"

"Because you think that you'll always be alone! I'm here for you and I always will be. Please don't forget it." _I think I'm starting to love you, Soonyoung._

"I won't, Jihoonie." _I think I'm starting to love you, Jihoon._

~

"YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!" Jeonghan shouted throughout Soonyoung's place. The two boys turned to each other and gave a sheepish grin. Both of them were wrapped in a blanket together.

"How did you both manage to get sick? You were suppose to be looking after him!" Seungcheol shouted.

Yes, that's right. Jihoon had also gotten sick from staying out in the cold with Soonyoung yesterday at the lake.

He didn't regret any of it, as long as he got to tell Soonyoung exactly what he needed to hear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lololol I accidentally posted chapter 6 twice before so I had to update it to the original chapter

"So, when are you gonna ask Soonyoung out on a date?"

Jihoon spat his Coca-Cola all over his computer's screen as he heard the question come from Seungcheol. Currently, Jihoon, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol, Jisoo and Seokmin were in his studio.

Soonyoung, Minghao, Junhui and Chan were all in the dance studio right beside it, preparing for their next competition.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon practically coughed out as he tried to quickly clean up the Cola that was everywhere. The boys were all busy laughing at him to worry about his expensive computer.

  
Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you like him."

Seungkwan then butted in. "We can also feel the sexual tension between you two." Some of the boys started laughing even more at this statement. Jihoon's face went a deep red colour and he was about to bounce on him before someone entered the room.

He heard the door open and turned around to meet a batch of black hair and brown eyes. The boy practically jumped out of his seat when he could see the older of the two.

"Jihoonie!" Soonyoung shouted in glee. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jihoon's shoulders and nuzzled his face into his shoulder.

Everyone was watching them, Jihoon didn't want to show how he was with Soonyoung in front of so many people. He felt like pushing him away, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Jihoon instead lifted his own arms up and place them onto Soonyoung the best he could. "I told you not to call me Jihoonie."

"But you call me Soonyoungie!"

"I-"

Wonwoo bursted out laughing, which was followed by Mingyu and was then followed by everyone else in the room. Jihoon only then noticed that Junhui, Minghao and Chan were also in the room now, after following Soonyoung.

Soonyoung shook his head. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me your studio was here?" He asked while letting go of the younger and crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Jihoon tilted his head in confusion. "I thought you already knew? That's why I was here when you were dancing to Bang Bang Bang."

Soonyoung suddenly remembered seeing the short, blonde boys piercing gaze as he was dancing. "You should've told me, jackass."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "I thought you would've figured it out! I mention my studio all the time and you've seen me come into this building plenty of times."

"Oh yeah, fuck." Soonyoung rubbed the back of his neck.

"How did you even know we were here then?" Jisoo spoke up from where he was. He was currently playing with Jeonghan's hair, still disappointed that he had cut his hair.

"We told him about you being here." Chan said and walked towards Seungcheol, who's arms were opened wide ready for his boyfriend.

"And Soonyoung keeps complaining about shit." Minghao said while Junhui snickered in response.

"I was not complaining!" Soonyoung said and stomped his foot. Hansol raised his eyebrow at the boy. Seokmin laughed and called him a baby.

"Why were you complaining?" Jihoon asked, Soonyoung immediately calmed down and sat on the floor with Minghao and Junhui.

"You know the competition coming up?" Everyone nodded in response. "Turns out the rest of my dance class don't want to do it or they're busy with family because it's near Christmas. We can't enter with 4 people." Soonyoung explained and groaned into his hands.

They were all silent, Junhui started rubbing up and down Soonyoung's back to comfort him. Jihoon send the boy a glare as jealously took over him.

Junhui immediately stopped his actions and shifted away from the boy, Jihoon then sent him a smile. Jihoon got up from his chair and leaned in front of Soonyoung, taking his hands into his own.

"We can figure something out, don't stress okay?" He reassured.

"F-fuck. Jihoon I've been waiting a year for this! Ever since I lost to that fucking group, EXO. Lovely people, but I need to win." Soonyoung said.

Jihoon thought for a moment. He wanted to help the boy but how? It finally clicked. "We will dance for you!"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Jihoon as if he were crazy. "Come on! We are all good at something in here. This is for Soonyoung guys, please?" He asked and did some aegyo, which he very much didn't like. But he would do anything for Soonyoung.

They all look at each other and smiled. "Alright." Seungcheol nodded. "Let's do it."

Soonyoung jumped up into the air and screeched loudly. He ushered for everyone to get in a circle for a group hug. They all rolled their eyes but obeyed the black haired boy.

Everyone huddled together. Soonyoung started to speak. "There's so many of us though, Jihoon."

"We'll make it work." He simply stated. "We can have three units, hip-hop, vocal and performance."

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna be a vocal!" Seungkwan raised his arm high in the air, bouncing on he heel on his shoe, Seokmin nodded in agreement.

"I already know the units." Jihoon said. Soonyoung nodded for him to continue. "In Hip-Hop, there's Seungcheol, Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo. In vocal, there's me, Seungwakn, Seokmin, Jeonghan and Jisoo. Then in perf, there's you, Minghao, Junhui and Chan." Jihoon looks to see if anyone disagreed, but they all stayed silent.

"But what about the song?" Soonyoung blurted out. "While I have an idea for one, you need two of them."

"Well, that's what I'm for. I'll make the songs, write the lyrics and had someone from the hip-hop unit can write the raps."

"That's actually a good idea..." Hansol said quietly.

"I also think that Seungcheol should be the leader of the hip-hop unit, me as the vocal leader and Soonyoung as the performance leader."

Seokmin laughed. "Seems you've been planning this a while, hyung."

"No." He retorted. "I just know what to do in these situations. What do you say, Soonyoungie? It'll be a lot of fun." Jihoon turned to him.

"As long as I get to beat EXO, I'm all good. But what about the group name?" They all simultaneously thought, neither could think of a name.

They were all deep in thought until Jeonghan had spoken up. "Seventeen." He said simply.

The boys all turned to him. "What?" Chan laughed.

  
"Seventeen."

"I mean why Seventeen but okay." Jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"We have 13 members, 3 units and we are one team. All of that adds up to Seventeen." Jeonghan explained with a smug look on his face.

Jihoon looked to confirm it with Soonyoung, who was already staring at the boy. They both blushed bright red and nodded quickly.

"Then it's settled." Jisoo said.

"We're officially Seventeen." Junhui laughed, he still couldn't believe there was 13 of them in one band.

Soonyoung put out his hand, sticking out his thumb. They all look at it with confusion, wondering what to do. Jihoon however, seemed to understand what he meant and grabbed onto the thumb, sticking his own out.

Everyone said 'oh' in realisation and they went around the circle and all did the exact same thing.

"We're gonna win this. We're us, we're Seventeen." All of the boys giggled and repeated after Soonyoung.


	8. Chapter 8

Soonyoung rushed around his house, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. He was currently screaming as loud as he could. Minghao, Junhui, Jeonghan and Chan were all in his living room laughing at the boy.

"Soonyoung it's not that serious! You're just helping him write the songs." Chan rolled his eyes and flopped down onto the sofa.

"What Chan said, it's no big deal." Jeonghan added on.

The black haired male stopped in his tracks, turned to look at the four boys in his living room with his eyes wide and teeth clenched together. All the boys flinched at the look, even Minghao gave a little squeak.

"No big deal?! This is such a big deal! Jihoon could've asked anyone else but he asked me. I need to look good for this." Soonyoung replied. He turned to the mirror and started trying to fix his hair up.

"Soonyoung please, you could look homeless and Jihoon wouldn't mind." Junhui rolled his eyes whilst playing with his boyfriend's hair.

Chan looked up to see the elder taking off a sweater and quickly throwing on another one. Not liking the way that one looked, he threw that one off and pulled on another. He laughed loudly. "Hyung, Jihoon basically lives in that studio. It's going to be a mess, it'll stink, pizza boxes everywhere and he'll be wearing clothes from a few days ago. He wouldn't have showered for days nor slept for like a week. If anyone has to worry what he looks like, it's Jihoon."

Minghao nodded. "He's right."

"Fuck off Minghao, you didn't even know Jihoon before I saw him." Soonyoung retorted.

"I've known him about a month now, it's long enough."

"Whatever." Soonyoung said then ran off to his room. Jeonghan sighed, he got up and follows the boy.

Soonyoung rushed into his room and started looking through his wardrobe frantically. Jeonghan came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Please dear god, let me choose your outfit, if it worries you that much."

The older boy pushed him out of the way and Soonyoung ended up tumbling down onto his bed. "Uncalled for."

Jeonghan shrugged. "Would you have moved?" Soonyoung stayed silent and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Exactly. Jun! Minghao! Chan! All of you get up here." The eldest out of the five yelled.

The other three came running up the stairs and straight into Soonyoung's bedroom. Minghao grimaced at the mess in his room. "What is it?" Junhui asked while yawning.

"I need you guys to do Soonyoung's make up. We need to make him at least a little presentable." Jeonghan ordered the three boys.

"I ain't doing it. You two can." Chan said and sat down next to Soonyoung on the bed.

Junhui rolled his eyes. "What exactly are you doing then, hyung?"

"I'm finding him some clothes. Fucking hell Soonyoung, all you have is literal clothes."

"Hey! They're good quality." Soonyoung pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Not good for saying 'hey I want you to fuck me until I can't walk.' We need something better." Jeonghan continued looking . "Chan you can do his hair then."

Soonyoung quickly became red. "For your information, I would be the top."

The purple haired elder rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you're a bottom."

Minghao applied a bit of foundation onto Soonyoung's face with a sponge. He turned to look at Jeonghan. "You're in a room full of three top Soonyoung supporters. " he pointed out. Jeonghan shifted uncomfortably.

~

Soonyoung stood outside of Jihoon's studio. The door was quite wide and it was a pure black colour. Luckily enough, Jihoon's studio was right next to Soonyoung's dance studio.

He looked down at his outfit one last time to check it. The black haired male was wearing a brown-ish jacket with colour patterns near the front. He had on a black shirt, tight black skinny jeans and red converses.

 

(With black hair)

It took Jeonghan around 30 minutes to find the perfect outfit for him after searching through his endless amount of clothes. He even made Soonyoung promise to go shopping with him and get something decent on Tuesday.

He loudly knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take too long when he saw the door open wide then out come Jihoon with dark red hair. Soonyoung's eyes widened at the side of the younger boy's hair.

He never thought anyone could rock red hair, but yet here he is, looking at the one person who can.

Jihoon.

Jihoon smiled at the boy. "Do you like my hair? I did it last night." He asked while running a hand through it. Soonyoung licked his lips.

"Yeah it looks a-amazing. Who dyed it?"

"Somehow I managed to do it by myself. I'm impressed with how it turned out actually." Jihoon stepped to the side to let Soonyoung into his studio.

Soonyoung walked in and immediately saw that the room was actually far from how Chan said it would be. It was not messy at all, it didn't stink, there wasn't empty food boxes and Jihoon must've had a shower yesterday to be able to do his hair.

"It's clean." He accidentally blurred out. Jihoon closed the door then turned to look at him.

He started laughing. "I'm guessing Chan told you it would be messy." The older of the two nodded. "I clean up well when people decide to come over."

Soonyoung sat down in one of the seats by the large computer set-up, Jihoon sat down next to him. "So, how do we even start a song?" He asked and propped his head up on his hand.

"Are you serious right now?" Soonyoung nodded slowly. "You told me you'd help me write the songs, but you have no idea how to make one." He grinned sheepishly.

"I just wanted to spend time with you." He admitted and looked down at his phone. Jihoon blushes and cleared his throat.

"Just sit tight and watch what I do."

Hours passed by as Soonyoung listened to what Jihoon was saying, well, sort of. He was staring at the boy with admiration in his eyes. The elder loved how enthusiastic he was about composing songs and just how much it meant to him.

Jihoon was currently showing him a bit of the first song he prepared. There was only the first verse and chorus, but they were getting there.

Eventually, Jihoon gave up on Soonyoung's help and decided to do it himself, just like he had expected. But Jihoon already knew that when it came to the dancing however, Soonyoung won't want any help either.

Jihoon was only able to use one hand to work on the song right now, making the process slower. It was all because Soonyoung had suddenly grabbed onto his hand and intertwined their fingers. Jihoon didn't know why, but he didn't pull away once again.

Every time him and Soonyoung were together, they always ended up looking more than just friends. The younger was pretty sure this wasn't something friends do, but he let it go over his head.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly saw a cookie coming towards his mouth. He turned to Soonyoung who had the pack of cookies in his hand.

"What?" The older boy laughed. "I know you haven't eaten today. You need to take care of yourself more! It's not good to skip meals."

"So you think a cookie will help?"

"Well considering I've been trying to get your attention for around 5 minutes, it's better than nothing. I was going to ask if we could go get food."

Jihoon shook his head. "You can if you want, I'll stay here and work on the song."

Soonyoung sighed. "Jihoon please? This isn't healthy." He looked like he was about to cry, Jihoon knew the boy was faking it just so he would agree.

He tried to turn away and look at his computer screen once again, avoiding the older's eyes. That plan was going well until Soonyoung decided it would be a good idea to sit in Jihoon's lap. His legs either side of him and his face inches from his.

Jihoon knew the boy didn't mean anything by it, but he couldn't help but think of how sexual their position seemed right now. "Jihoonie~ you shouldn't overwork yourself. Now come on, let's get you some food." He started shifting around to try and get up.

Soonyoung got up out of the chair and headed for the door. As much as Jihoon would've liked to move, he didn't really want to with a growing bulge becoming more and more visible by the second. It was embarrassing, he had gotten a boner just from the male sitting on him.

He was in deep.

Soonyoung waited patiently at the door as Jihoon pretended to close down the music files so they wouldn't disappear. He waited until his hard-on passed then finally got up.

Jihoon walked over towards Soonyoung, who in return wrapped an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him close. The red haired male tried not to blush and leaned his head against his shoulder.

They walked out of the building together, both blushing messes.

~

"You're so smart!" Seungcheol exclaimed. "I can't believe you managed to convince Soonyoung's dancers to quit."

Jeonghan spun around on the chair and turned to look at Seungcheol. He started pretending to stroke an imaginary cat. Things like this convinced the elder that Jeonghan was crazy.

"It was good for our plan. This will just bring them even closer! Remember Operation Soonhoon, we do anything for it." Jeonghan pointed out and threw a green grape in his mouth.

Seungcheol chuckled and leaned back into the sofa. "How did you even convince the dancers to quit?"

"Simple. I told them I would pay for all their dancing lessons with Soonyoung for 2 months."

"JEONGHAN! That's a lot of money."

Jeonghan shrugged. "It'll be worth it when we see our two best friends getting married and their adorable children right next to them."

"What's next in the plan?"

"Well we wait until they've got to start making the dance for the songs"

"But what about Junhui, Minghao and Chan? They'll be the ones helping to do the dance."

"Not if they cancel last minute and say they're with their boyfriends."

"... I hate saying this but you're a genius, Jeonghan."

"Tell me something I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Satanhoon** to **Callmesoon**_

Satanhoon: okay so the first song is finished

Callmesoon: really? Already?

Callmesoon: why didn't you call me to help you?

Satanhoon: you weren't exactly helping anyway

Satanhoon: when can you convert over to the studio?

Callmesoon: can't you just come here to mine?

Callmesoon: I wanna show you something as well

Satanhoon: fine, I'll be there in around 10 minutes

Satanhoon: make me some food too

Callmesoon: you're not the boss of me

Satanhoon: we'll see about that

Callmesoon: Jihoonie?

Satanhoon: sigh

Satanhoon: yes soonyoung?

Callmesoon: I feel so lonely

Satanhoon: make that two minutes

~

**_All you ladies pop yo pussy like this_ **

Minghoe: anyone else noticed that jun has a really punchable face?

Maknaeontop: sigh

Seungdaddy: what did he do now?

Satanhoon: yes I did actually

1004angel: I was thinking the exact same thing

Donkeykong: lmao what made minghoe so mad

Greasyjun: babe please

Minghoe: nope, whore

Handsoap: okay wow it actually sounds serious guys

Divakwan: spill the tea mingming

Greasyjun: he's my mingming, I can only call him mingming and haohao

Satanhoon: damn possessive much

Callmesoon: ^

Hooongkooong: are you serious rn?

1004angel: don't even try and deny that you two aren't like that

Seungdaddy: soonyoung gets mad if anyone calls Jihoon, Jihoonie

Maknaeontop: and Jihoon hyung gets mad when someone calls Soonyoung, Soonyoungie

Callmesoon: suddenly I can't read

Satanhoon: I don't recall

Minghoe: CaN wE gEt BaCk To Me PlEaSe

Divakwan: attention whore

Donkeykong: don't even try and say you aren't

Divakwan: bYe

Greasyjun: guys I didn't even do anything

Greasyjun: he's overreacting

Minghoe: iM oVeRrEaCtInG?!

Hooongkooong: you've started it now

Minghoe: that girl was flirting with you!

Maknaeontop: wait... do you mean when Jun hyung was with me

Minghoe: yes.

Satanhoon: okay lol minghao was stalking him

Callmesoon: that's beautiful

Maknaeontop: that girl is his cousin

Minghoe: ...

Minghoe: I retract my statement. I'm sorry

Greasyjun: wanna make it up to me?

Hooongkooong: please don't sin

1004angel: my children starting sinning a long time ago, I'm trying to say chan

Seungdaddy: too late for that

Maknaeontop: oops

1004angel: JEKFOSKDJDOC

Minghoe: yes I do pls I'm sorry <3

Greasyjun: come over to my place in an hour or so

Minghoe: ... are you there now

Greasyjun: yeah why

Minghoe: be there in a few minutes

Satanhoon: eager

_**Minghoe** left the group chat_

_**Greasyjun** left the group chat_

Satanhoon: oh lol soonyoung I'll be over in a few, there's traffic so :(

100angel: and why exactly are you going over soonyoungie's?

Satanhoon: >:(

Satanhoon: what did you just call him?

Hooongkooong: he mEANT SOONYOUNG

Satanhoon: better, and it's none of your business

Maknaeontop: gonna give him that good succ succ

Donkeykong: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Callmesoon: KSJDKEKE NONONONO

Handsoap: lMAO

Divakwan: he ain't wrong

Hooongkooong: CHAN!!

1004angel: chan who's baby are you xox

Maknaeontop: you already know the answer

1004angel: fuck Seungcheol

Maknaeontop: gladly

Seungdaddy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hooongkooong: baby?

1004angel: yes? X

Hooongkooong: Dont forger I'm picking you up at 5 :)

1004angel: where are you going?

Hooongkooong: I won't say, just remember that my angel deserves best

Callmesoon: ...

Divakwan: this fluff is giving me cavities

Donkeykong: But you're the exact same

Emowoo: you're actually even worse than them

Nastygyu: ^

Divakwan: of course you agree with him

Satanhoon: we all agree with him

Handsoap: baby?

Divakwan: Yes Hansolie, the best boyfriend in the world, my future husband, father of our thirteen kids?

Seungdaddy: don't ever have that many kids, just think of me when you want to. I have to deal with all of you brats

Handsoap: sigh, his extra ass

Handsoap: it is a good ass though ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new IT movie?

Divakwan: a date?

Handsoap: yes

Divakwan: can't we just fuck?

Hooongkooong: I give up keeping Jeonghan sane

1004angel: WHAT IN FRICKLE FRACK DIDDLY WACK KIT KAT ARE YOU SAYING

Donkeykong: we must be the most extra people out there

Handsoap: how about we do both?

Divakwan: ... okay I'm in

Handsoap: I'll pick you up at 7

Donkeykong: That reminds me, I have to go pick up Hyuna, bYE!

_**Donkeykong** has left the group chat_

Seungdaddy: woah

Maknaeontop: I sometimes forget we actually have a straight friend

1004angel: shocked

Hooongkooong: gasps in English

Satanhoon: soonyoung

Nastygyu: uh oh he used the first name

Emowoo: Soonyoung's in trouble

Handsoap: wtf

Divakwan: where have you guys been??

Emowoo: doing something

Nastygyu: I'm something

Callmesoon: ew

Divakwan: gRoSs

1004angel: I feel violated just by looking at that

Hooongkooong: pure mind is gone

Emowoo: wasn't there to begin with but okay

Callmesoon: What is it anyway, Jihoon?

Satanhoon: What would be so bad about giving you the succ succ, hm?

Callmesoon: idc

_**Callmesoon** has left the group chat_

Divakwan: more dramatic than me

Handsoap: nah he ain't

Divakwan: o yeah

Satanhoon: fUCK

Emowoo: what's wrong with him?

Nastygyu: rood

1004angel: do I need to go check on him

Hooongkooong: we got will

Satanhoon: NO

Satanhoon: I mean no

Satanhoon: I'm on my way now, don't worry about it

_**Satanhoon** has left the group chat_

~

Jihoon sped down the streets of Seoul, trying to avoid the lanes that were known for bad traffic. He knew something was wrong with Soonyoung, something must've made his situation worse. Jihoon could only guess it was one thing.

He pulled up outside of his house and quickly locked his car. Jihoon sprinted up to the door and started pounding his fist on it. "Open up Soonyoung!" He shouted after realising the older boy was ignoring him.

"Yah, don't be like this now. You were the one who told me to come here. Well, I would've come anyway but you know what I mean!" He said stressfully. Jihoon continued to knock obnoxiously.

The door opened up, the tiniest bit. There was a little gap so you could see into his house. Jihoon pushes the door wide open and stepped in.

The house looked a mess. The sofa's pillowed were all scattered onto the floor, takeaway boxes were all piled up onto the kitchen counter and there was multiple blankets thrown everywhere.

He heard a sobbing coming from Soonyoung and saw him sitting down on the ground just a little bit away from the door. "Please don't look at me. I shouldn't have called you." The older managed to spit out in between his loud sobs.

"No, no, no. I'm glad you called me, Soonyoungie. You shouldn't be alone like this." Jihoon dropped down to his knees beside Soonyoung.

Jihoon tried to lift his head to meet his eyes, but Soonyoung kept it in place. "No! I look hideous right now."

"You can never look hideous. You're beautiful, perfect even." Jihoon whispered softly into his ear. Soonyoung finally let him lift his head up.

The black haired male's heart started to race and he felt his stomach do twist turns. He pushed the feeling away, ignoring it the best he could.

Soonyoung looked like he was ill all over again. This time however, he wasn't actually ill and it was all because he was sad. His eyes were bloodshot, puffy and red, and he had tear stained cheeks. "What happened?" Jihoon whispered. The red head felt a pang in his heart from seeing his best friend in this state once again.

"T-they-" Soonyoung couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Jihoon stood up and pulled the older male with him, but as Soonyoung stood up, his legs gave out on him. The boy went falling to the ground again.

"They're all so happy. All going out on dates and spending time with their boyfriends. The last couple of times I've tried to arrange for us all to meet up, they all would cancel for their boyfriends. I wish I could stop feeling like this, I'm always sounding so s-selfish."

"You don't sound selfish at all. You're someone who cares about his friends so much, that you don't want to lose them. You don't want them to move on and that's okay! Wanna know why?" Jihoon asked and went back down to the floor to have eye to eye contact with Soonyoung.

"W-why?" He asked sniffling.

"Because they care about you too. You're their best friend, and you're my best friend. You'll find someone. Even if I," Jihoon gulped. "Have to find that person myself." His voice got higher in pitch.

Jihoon didn't want Soonyoung to just have anyone. He wanted to be his, he wanted to be able to cuddle up with Soonyoung and go on dates just like his friends. He wanted to be able to randomly call him up for cuddles and pizzas, for telling him about his day and all of the other crap couples do.

"T-thank you, Jihoon. I don't just want anyone though."

I want you.

"Can you show me the song you made? Please, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung begged and pulled the cutest face he could. The boy still had tears rolling down his face despite seeming better now.

"Well that's why I was originally here for, right?"

Soonyoung nodded. "Right." Jihoon started to walk upstairs to his bedroom, until he noticed the boy wasn't following him. "I-uh, J-Jihoon?"

"Yes?" He sighed.

"I don't think I can walk."

"It's not like you broke your legs!"

"Please? My legs feel like jelly." Soonyoung joked about as he shook his legs, revealing the as they shook. Jihoon only just now noticed that the boy was wearing rather tight shorts. He swore that Soonyoung would do it on purpose.

Jihoon gave in and walked over to the older boy. Soonyoung giggled and jumped up onto his back. "Tsk, tsk, you could jump on your legs though couldn't you." Jihoon retorted playfully.

Soonyoung shushed him and placed the side of his face onto Jihoon's back. He wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"You're surprising light." Jihoon commented.

"Everyone tells me that."

"Everyone picks you up?"

"Yep." Jihoon tried not to show he was jealous. "Now, giddy up horsey!" Soonyoung said whole pretending that they were a horse and a jockey.

"I'm not doing that." Jihoon bluntly replied to him, Soonyoung kissed his cheek from the back. If Jihoon wasn't red before, he definitely was now.

"I didn't expect you to. But seriously walk forward, I'm afraid you'll get tired from carrying me."

Jihoon walked up the stairs while still carrying the boy on his back. This was the second time that he had to carry Soonyoung, however Jihoon was absolutely loving how close he could get to him.

They got into the bedroom and Jihoon kicked the door closed. Soonyoung jumped off of his back and onto his bed. He fell backwards and landed on his back. His shirt rolled upwards, exposing some of his upper body to Jihoon's eyes.

"Oh fuck." He whispered to himself.

"What is it?" Soonyoung sat up, causing the shirt to roll back down to its original state. Jihoon's cheeks turned pink and he turned away.

"Nothing." He replied. Jihoon walked over to Soonyoung's desk and went onto the older's laptop. He turned it on and waiting until it was completely done.

"So," Soonyoung started. "You're done with the first song?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to get the second song though." Jihoon rubbed his face in frustration. "I'll get it eventually. I'll have it done way before the competition."

"You don't have to do it on your own. Look... I wrote some lyrics and I've been trying to write a song myself." Soonyoung admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You could've actually helped me!"

"I thought you'd prefer no help."

"Only if the help is from you, I'll accept it. Anyway, show me in a minute. Right now, let me show you the song." Jihoon plugged his USB into the port of the laptop, opened up his files and got the song ready.

"Okay so right now, the vocals are mine and the rapping is Chan's. We can record parts and work out who's singing what later on." With that, Jihoon presses play.

Music booked off of the walls of Soonyoung's bedroom as it projected the beautiful sound of Jihoon's voice. Chan's rapping then came in after a few seconds of Jihoon, leading straight into the rap.

Soonyoung started moving his best with the beat, he was trying to visualise what the dance could look like. So far, he was struggling. It wasn't as though he needed to make it all now.

Jihoon turned to see what Soonyoung thought of the song. When he saw a goofy smile and him moving along playfully to the beat, he could only guess that he was enjoying it. Jihoon hummed to the song as it was reaching the end.

Soonyoung whipped out his notebook from his bedside table and got his pencil. He opened it up onto a clean page and started hitting down ideas for the choreography. The song finished and Jihoon spoke up.

"What did you think?" Jihoon asked shyly, this was the first time he had to show his friends a rough draft of his song. It was all new to him. Of course before he would sell off the songs he would make, he needed to show them to the artist and see if they were good enough. But these were the people who could lie to him to make him feel good, while an artist would straight up say what they would.

"It was amazing! The beat is really good and I think I've already got some ideas for the dance. Oh by the way, your singing is beautiful." Soonyoung mumbled the last part but somehow, Jihoon still heard it.

"Thank you." The younger blushed. "Now, show me your song."

"Okay so, I've done most of the lyrics. I got a rough copy of the actually song on the computer." Soonyoung said eagerly and turned his notebook to the right page with his neat handwriting cover it.

Jihoon looked confused. "How do you did make the song?"

"Well, a-about that..."

"So that's why Jeonghan wanted the keys to my studio. I would've just said yes if you had asked."

"It doesn't matter now, we can fix it up together. Okay so the singing is actually me, Junhui, Minghao and Chan." Soonyoung explained and took Jihoon's USB out, instead replacing it with his own.

Jihoon scooted to the side of the chair, leaving some room for Soonyoung to sit down. He noticed the space for him to sit and send the red head a smile. The black haired boy sat down and continued looking for the song.

"This is it." He said as he pressed play. The song automatically started out with Junhui singing. Jihoon didn't know that Junhui could sing so well. If he was honest, he didn't think anyone in the performance unit could.

But as soon as he heard Soonyoung's voice booming at of the speakers, his eyes widened. Soonyoung hid his face in embarrassment. Jihoon thought that he was hearing angels right now, he felt blessed.

"Woah." Jihoon whispered, Soonyoung buried his face in his hands.

Jihoon was absolutely loving the beat to the song. Sure, it needed some work done on it, but it didn't quite well for doing it all himself.

The second song came to an end and Jihoon turned to Soonyoung with a huge grin on his face. "You're having a lot of lines, I don't care what you say."

Soonyoung gasped. "Jihoon, no! You have to give them out evenly."

"Fine, but you're still getting a lot." Jihoon said as he closed down the laptop. "Tomorrow, we both go to my studio and work on the two songs a bit more. Okay?"

"Got it." Soonyoung replied. "Oh fuck, let me blow my nose a minute." He said with a nasally voice.

Soonyoung got up and walked over to the box of tissues, grabbing one. He was about to walk away when he accidentally dropped it. He bent down to pick it up, as he was doing so, he suddenly screamed.

Jihoon flinched and screamed back at him out of fright. "Jesus fuck, Soonyoung! I just shit myself!"

"Jihoon! I know what I can do for the dance!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KDJFEKJ LOOK AT THE CAPITAL LETTERS OKAY 
> 
> AS I WAS LOOKING AT THE COMMENTS, SOMEONE POINTED OUT THAT I PISTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE SO GO READ CHAPTER 7 OTHERWISE THE PLOT PROBABLY WONT MAKE SENSE
> 
> also, I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated in so long! I literally have no excuse either because I finished the book on Wattpad. 
> 
> I’ll probably post a chapter every few days now.

"I'm gonna need you boys not to help Soonyoung today." Jeonghan shouted while he stepped inside of Junhui and Minghao's shared apartment.

"We can't do that, we need to get the dance completed." Junhui simply replied and carried on washing the dishes in the kitchen. Minghao was sat down on the sofa while eating his crisps.

"We've been putting it off for too long." Minghao added on, not bothering to look over at Jeonghan as he said so.

"Please? I'm having Jihoon go over there." Junhui dropped the plates, causing it to smash on the floor. Jeonghan flinched while the Chinese couple both stared at Jeonghan.

"What's in it for us?" Minghao asked raising his eyebrows

"Minghao!" Junhui shouted while running into the living room. "We have to do the dance! Don't let the devil tempt you." He wrapped his arms protectively around Minghao's neck.

"Oh come on! Guys, Jihoon knows how to dance. He can help Soonyoung." Jeonghan tried persuading them.

"As much as we want to..." Junhui pretended. "We actually want to do the dance."

"I'll pay for you guys to go on a date at any place you want." Jeonghan dully deadpanned.

"Great, we want the most expensive restaurant there is."

~  
Soonyoung tapped his foot on the dance studios hard, wooden floor impatiently. He had been waiting thirty minutes for his two Chinese friends to show up. They had both said they would be there, he had no idea why they still weren't there.

Chan had even cancelled on him all because Seungcheol wanted to take the boy out on a date. That only put Soonyoung in a bad mood. Unfortunately, this was only making his mood decrease.

"I'm guessing they ditched on you?" A voice came from the entrance of the dance studio. Jihoon was stood their with his arms crossed over his chest and his bright red haired shining in the light. Soonyoung looked up and smiled, mood suddenly changing at seeing the younger boy.

"I'm guessing so." Soonyoung replied, throwing down his phone on the sofa with a huff. "What're you doing here?"

Jihoon strutted into the room until he was standing next to the black haired male. "I was putting some finishing touches on your song. What're you doing here?" The younger smiled, asking the same in return.

"Starting the dance for your song. Well, I was going to. Not so much now with Chan, Junhui and Minghao ditching me." Suddenly, a ping was heard from Soonyoung's phone. He looked over the sofa and hovered over his phone. It was a text message from Junhui saying they wouldn't be able to make it and that they were sorry. "Yep, definitely won't be doing it now."

Jihoon frowned. "What will you do now?"

"Either go home or stay here and clear my head. It's full of too many stupid thoughts lately." Soonyoung replied.

Jihoon thought for a moment, wondering what Soonyoung could do. "You know... I could stay here and help you with the dance? I'm not that bad at dancing." He suggested to the older.

"You don't have to. I can just make it without any help-"

"Nope, you're lucky I keep comfy clothes in my studio. I'll be back in five."

"Wait Jihoon-" Soonyoung called after him, but it was too late. The boy had already left. He sighed and walked over to his speaker. The boy plugged his phone in.

Soonyoung has already thought of multiple dances for the song. He grabbed his bag from the side and pulled out his notebook. The young boy had jotted down everything he had thought of, all that was on the pages was arrows, circles and footsteps. No one but Soonyoung would ever really understand them.

He started playing the music and tried out some of the ideas he had, seeing his well the dance and the music fit together. Soonyoung tried slowing down parts, making them faster, but most of the ideas he had thought of, did not match the song.

Soonyoung groaned into his hands loudly and sat down on the floor. He lied down on his back, staring up at the bright lights situated on the white patterned ceiling. The boy drummed his fingers along to the beat and closed his eyes, trying to visual another dance in his head.

He then felt a presence in the room with him once again and opened up his eyes. Jihoon was hovering over him in a grey t-shirt, grey sweatpants and a black water bottle in his hand.

"I question why you randomly have spare clothes with you." Soonyoung snorted.

"Okay so I admit, Jeonghan may or may not have already told me that no one was gonna show up. So I decided that I would come and help you." Jihoon admitted sheepishly and pulled Soonyoung up from the floor.

"So this was Jeonghan's doing?" He questioned Jihoon, he nodded in response. "Absolutely great, of course he would." Soonyoung groaned.

"I can go if you want, I'm sure I can convince the boys to come here." Jihoon offered. Soonyoung turned to look at him, he was standing with his head facing the floor and was shuffling his feet awkwardly.

Soonyoung would honestly prefer for Jihoon to help him rather than his friends. Chan would be constantly on about Seungcheol while Junhui and Minghao would just talk to each other the whole time, they would never get anything done. Having Jihoon around might help him instead.

"No, stay. I'd prefer if you were here. You can help me make the dances." Soonyoung announced, trying to ease the new found tension in the room. Jihoon snapped his head up and beamed at Soonyoung, ran towards him and hugged him.

After realising what he was doing, Jihoon quickly let go and coughed. Soonyoung chuckled and brought in back in for a hug, nuzzling his head in between Jihoon's neck and shoulder. "Now come on, go stretch." Soonyoung pushes Jihoon away and put on a song that could encourage him.

Jihoon rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the mirror in front of him. He stretched his arms and legs.

Soonyoung lied down on the sofa in the corner of the room while Jihoon continued to stretch his whole body. "Why were you on the floor?" Jihoon called from across the room.

"Because none of my ideas are working." Soonyoung answered and sighed. He still couldn't believe that none of his ideas had turned out well for the song.

"Well good thing I'm here to help you."

"Can you even dance?" Soonyoung laughed loudly. "You've never actually shown me what you can do."

"Because you've never asked."

"Because I didn't know you could dance!" Soonyoung defended himself.

"Oh yeah." Jihoon laughed.

"So," Soonyoung began. "Why don't you show me what you can do?" He smirked playfully.

"You're on." All of a sudden, their eleven other friends came rushing into the room.

"DANCE BATTLE!" Jeonghan screamed as he ran through. Jihoon and Soonyoung just stared at all of the boys as they gathered around the pair.

"Thought you guys were busy?" Soonyoung crossed his arms over his chest while staring at the three other dancers.

"It doesn't hurt to lie okay?" Chan blurted out.

"We heard there was a dance battle happening so we came in." Wonwoo said bluntly.

"It's not a dance battle." Soonyoung starched the back of his neck awkwardly, finding it weird that all of his friends were waiting outside the room. They probably wanted to know anything that he said to Jihoon.

"So you were all outside the room, trying to listen and watch what was happening?" Jihoon questioned while giving them all a glare.

Seungkwan nodded eagerly. "We weren't gonna miss out on this."

"Now, dance battle?" Hansol asked.

"It wasn't a dance battle." Soonyoung stayed once again.

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "Just do a dance battle. Let's see who truly deserves the best dancer title." That sentence alone was enough to rile Soonyoung up.

"Fine." He agreed, Jihoon looked at him weirdly. "Come on, Ji."

"Where did that nickname come from?" Minghao whispered in Junhui's ear, the older boy gave a shrug in response.

Jeonghan walked over to the speaker and connected his phone instead. Seungcheol walked into the middle of the room while Soonyoung went to the right and Jihoon went to the left.

"In this corner we have, Kwon Soonyoung!" Seungcheol announced dramatically. Soonyoung did a few fighting poses, acting as though he was about to be boxing. "And in this corner we have, Lee Jihoon!" Jihoon stayed still and looked bored the entire time.

Suddenly, Love More by Chris Brown started coming out of the blue speaker. Jihoon smiled and Soonyoung smirked. Seungcheol went and sat back down and motioned for Soonyoung to come out.

Soonyoung walked around in a circle a few times, wondering what he could do. All of the boys on the floor lifted their one arm up and brought it half way down. They all repeated the action to try and encourage Soonyoung.

As soon as the singing started, Soonyoung come out from the corner and lifted his foot, brought it up to his inner thigh and sprung it back out. He placed his foot back down and spread the two feet apart, lowered his body and put his hands by his thighs for barely a second.

Most of his dancing including moving his legs and feet swiftly and perfectly along to the beat. He starts to involve his upper body a lot more and brought his hand down to the floor. Soonyoung then slide his lower half across the floor then brought it back around.

Soonyoung continued to dance as the boys for cheering for him. He looked over at Jihoon and noticed the boy staring intensely at him once again, just like when he performed Bang Bang Bang.

He pointed a finger at Jihoon and walked back over to the right side of his room. His friends cheered as Jihoon come out from the left and entered into the middle of the room.

Soonyoung watched as Jihoon's feet moved to the beat, then overlapping each other so Jihoon could spin around. As he spun, he lifted his arm over his head then started moving his body more dangerously. Soonyoung has to admit, he was good.

The chorus came along and Soonyoung couldn't help but dance along to it. Him and Jihoon did the exact same move as each other as Soonyoung brought himself to the middle. Their friends clapped along to the beat.

Soonyoung then left Jihoon in the middle again as he was still dancing for his part. Soonyoung was still moving his body, however.

Jihoon finished his part and walked away to the left side of the room. Seungcheol stood up and walked around in a circle with his arms up high in the air, pretending to hold a sign that would say "Round 2." Seungkwn's voice boomed as he yelled "ROUND 2! ROUND 2!"

Soonyoung walked back in by dancing with his feet. He then moved his foot so he could slide along to the middle of the circle. Soonyoung continued dancing into the chorus a little then started laughing loudly.

He walked away as Jihoon walked towards the middle. Soonyoung was absolutely loving the way Jihoon moved along to the rap and couldn't help but lick his lips.

Jihoon was twirling around the room while moving and came closer to Soonyoung. Jihoon bit his lip and went right up to his face, then moved away and twirled back to the middle.

Soonyoung felt very attacked right now. Jihoon then finished on a move and sent a smirk Soonyoung's way. He walked off to his side and walked as his best friend walked back in.

Soonyoung danced along to the rest of the rap and somehow ended up on the floor. He was bringing his hips up into the air, bringing them down, moving to the side and repeating the process. Jihoon was watching him from where he was standing and was trying his best to peel his eyes off of the male, finding it a lot more difficult than it seemed.

The chorus came back on one last time and Soonyoung motioned for Jihoon to come and dance with him. All the boys 'ooo'ed and clapped to the beat once again. The pair of best friends danced to the song together and were looking in the mirror while doing so, watching each other moving and laughing while doing so.

The song then finished and Seungcheol ran out to the middle and did his very own little "dance", causing all of the boys to burst out laughing.

 https://youtu.be/nonCQY9kFPc

(Just in case no one understands what I'm on about, here's the video.)

"Who knew you two could dance so well." Jisoo sounded astonished from watching Soonyoung and Jihoon go at it.

"Never expected that from you." Soonyoung chuckled as he walked over to Jihoon.

"I'm full of surprises." Jihoon winked.

"Well anyway, since you're all here. Why don't we start choreographing the songs?" 


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally time for the competition. The thirteen boys had all practiced hard to improve their singing, rapping and dancing. They could finally say that they were ready.

They entered the stadium and saw some of the other groups preparing for their performance. Some were practicing while others where getting dressed. However the competition wasn't for another few hours.

"You excited?" Jihoon turned to him as they continued to walk straight towards the dressing room given to them.

Soonyoung nodded. "I am, but I'm more nervous than anything." He admitted and his hands started shaking. Soonyoung was thinking about everything that could go wrong. This ranging from missing a lyric to a light falling on his head. He really needed to learn how to be more optimistic.

"Don't be nervous." Jihoon stopped walking and made Soonyoung stop with him. They let everyone else now walk in front of them and They decided to stay there. "Look, we're gonna do good. I know how badly you want to win. Which is why you will win, because you're the most determined." He whispered so that no one around them could hear.

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung's hand with his own and laced them together. Jihoon looked up at him and took in just his breath taking Soonyoung looked. He was wearing smokey eyed make-up and eyeliner to bring his eyes out more, his black hair was styled so it had a gap at the right side and his lips looked so full and red.

"We'll do good, especially you. No one wants to win as much as you do and you're the one who has worked the hardest for this." Jihoon began. "You deserve it the most."

"Jihoon, did you see them practicing out there! They're amazing! They've all worked so hard." Soonyoung shook his head as he spoke.

"Fuck how hard they've worked!" Jihoon cursed loudly, causing many people to turn and look at him. He simply flipped them off and continued to talk to Soonyoung. "We're gonna win. Now come on, let's go get ready to show them just who Seventeen really is." Jihoon encouraged.

"You know, I'm not the only one who's worked hard. You have as well, so has everyone else. But especially you." Soonyoung pointed at him then wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him to walk to the dressing room.

"We've both worked hard."

~

"Our first group of the day is, BTS!" The host announced loudly into the microphone. Suddenly, seven boys came rushing out onto the stage and got into formation.

Suddenly the brown haired boy started whistling into is own microphone. The music started up and the boy with ash silver hair started singing while everyone else walked off to the sides.

"Fuck, they're good." Soonyoung muttered under his breath and started pulling at his perfectly styled hair.

"They are, but we're just as good." Jihoon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey Jihoon!" Mingyu called out from where he was standing. Jihoon turned to look at him and quirked his eyebrow. "That blue haired one looks like you!" He laughed loudly.

Jihoon visibly turned red and looked at the blue haired male. "Oh, It's Yoongi-hyung. I didn't even realise." He giggled.

"How do you know him?" Soonyoung questioned while sounding extremely jealous. Everyone around them laughed loudly.

"He's my cousin." Jihoon smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, how he loved teasing the older boy.

BTS had now finished performing and Jihoon have a thumbs up to his cousin on stage. Yoongi smiled and waved at him, mouthing a "good luck" in return.

"Next up is EXO!" Many people clapped as the twelve boys all ran out on stage, waving at the audience with charming smiles.

"I don't like them." Jihoon stated.

"Jihoon, you've never spoken to them. They're really nice." Soonyoung tried to reason with the boy.

"Nope, I'm not listening."

"But they've done nothing to you!"

"Oh well, they seem really fake." Soonyoung sighed and decided to give up. He knew that once Jihoon had an opinion on something, it was hard to get rid of.

"They're really good, I'm starting to worry a lot." Wonwoo practically growled as he watched them do a slowed down move at the chorus.

"They're not even that good though!" Jihoon argued.

"Jihoonie, you're just saying that because I wanna beat them." The black haired male rolled his eyes.

Jihoon shrugged. "So what if I am? I'm allowed an opinion."

They continued to watch more and more groups as they started performing on stage. Every move was well performed and there wasn't one bad singer.

One thing that caught Jihoon's ears was that sometimes one of the people would over estimate their vocal range. Some of the people's voices would slightly crack or they would sound unpleasant to hear.

Another thing that was noticed by Soonyoung's eyes was some of the dancers mistakes. Sometimes they were quite slow compared to the others and wouldn't do the foot work right.

If the two boys were noticing these mistakes, they were both absolutely sure that the judges were seeing them as well. This is what was giving Jihoon so much confidence. Jihoon was certain that none of them would mess up because of how in-sync they were. He always made sure to stick people to their vocal ranges, exactly for the purpose of no one's voices breaking.

Soonyoung had also worked extra work by spending extra time in the studio to perfect the choreography. He would even stay behind and help anyone that needed it.

~

People behind stage gave out the microphones and some people even had a microphone headset. They were almost ready go on, they were just waiting for the group, GOT7, to finish up.

Soonyoung took deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling. He thought he was going to pass out at any moment. He didn't understand why he was acting like this, last year was completely different.

This year, there was a much bigger crowd. While groups from last year had showed up once again, more groups had joined. They were all talented, all of them could dance and sing or even rap. The competition was a lot heavier than expected.

Someone walked up next to him and leaned placed their head against his shoulder. "You know I care about you, right?" Soonyoung recognised the voice to be Jihoon.

"Of course I do. Why're you asking?" Soonyoung asked the shorter boy.

Jihoon looked up at him and smiled. Soonyoung's heart practically melted at The sight. "I feel like I don't tell you enough." He chuckled. "You're my-" Jihoon had to stop himself. "My best friend." Jihoon managed to choke out.

"Aw Jihoonie~" Soonyoung cooed at his cuteness. "I care for you too. Now come on, let's get ready to rock this place." He winked at Jihoon.

They intertwined their hands and looked forward, both of their cheeks flushing. They both knew they loved each other. Soonyoung was almost positive that Jihoon felt the same way with him and vice versa. They were both too scared to talk about there feelings in fear of their assumptions being wrong.

Everyone around them knew of their feelings for each other and were getting tired of their shit. Jeonghan looked over at the two boys holding hands. "You think we did good?" He asked Seungcheol who was standing next to him.

The older boy nodded. "They seem happy. I'm glad for them."

Jisoo agreed with them. "Soonyoung thinks that we don't know about his worries, we all knew that he was scared of being alone. He's finally found the one he's, as he would say, destined for."

Jeonghan bursted our laughing. "I'm so proud of him, he deserves everything bright in his life." He started to actually have tears in his eyes.

All of the eleven boys watched Soonyoung and Jihoon in awe, finally happy for them both.

"Now for the finally act. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the stage, SEVENTEEN!" Soonyoung and Jihoon both ran out onto the stage, hand in hand first. They were soon followed by the others.

Some of the audience members who recognised Soonyoung, Junhui, Minghao and Chan from last years performance clapped for them. A few others clapped just because it was another group and some others stayed silent.

They got themselves into position, settling with Soonyoung and Jihoon at the front with everyone else behind them. The two boys lowered their heads and bent their knees.

The music started up with Junhui's voice booming around the stadium. Soonyoung and Jihoon get up and swayed to the sides, everyone else behind them slowly following after. Junhui in the middle was revealed and he ran a and through his hair. "Slip into the diamond life ah, ah, ah, ah, everybody get up."

Hansol came out from behind Junhui. Everyone else situated themselves onto someone's knee as Hansol said, "yeah, seventeen! Rappin' the p man. Yeah lemme show you how it's supposed to be done right now."

Everyone gathered together for Hansol to rap his part. They then all moved out of the way as Seungcheol came through ready to rap his part.

Soonyoung's part then came up and he was on the floor as everyone parted to reveal him. "Now open your eyes, ooh ah~" He sang and lifted himself up from the floor. "Like Jackson I dance around!" Soonyoung spun around in a circle and walked into the middle of the stage. "All of you who are ready, come here. One, two, three, four!" He lifted his hand up in the air then dropped himself down to the floor, placing his hand on the ground instead.

Jihoon slide out from the side going towards Soonyoung. "I'll come out from under the dirt." He sang and pulled Soonyoung up from the ground. Jihoon went to the right of the stage while the elder moved to the other side. "Now it's time to shine, oh oh oh oh."

  
The rest of the song carried on smoothly. They were all in-syncs with each other and as far as Soonyoung could tell, no one had made any mistakes in the choreography.

They were all huffing and panting as they moved to get into the right places. Soonyoung, Junhui, Jeonghan, Chan, Jihoon, Jisoo, Minghao and Seungkwan positioned themselves correctly on stage, everyone else went off towards the sides.

The music started and Soonyoung walked towards Junhui, placing a hand on his chest and stopped where he was. Everyone else from the sides walked forward and gathered around them. Chan pushed on Jeonghan's shoulder, making everyone else turn the other way and having Junhui face the audience as he started singing.

"When the scattered pieces come together."he lifted his head in time with everyone else and pushed out his chest multiple times.

Jeonghan come out into the middle. "When the two lights face each other."

Chan took over from there and had everyone do the exact same moves as him. Then Jisoo came out and locked hands with Junhui and Minghao, twirling his arms around as Seungkwan, Jihoon, Jeonghan and Chan all stayed down on the floor.

Soonyoung came into the middle and everyone formed a circle around him and down onto their one knee. "I wanna match you to my heart." They switched to their other knees and lifted their arms up high, sliding across the floor and slowly getting up. "When dawn comes, like the sky and sunlight." They circled Soonyoung until Jihoon was at the front.

"We are resembling each other with time." Soonyoung stayed behind Jihoon as he sang with everyone else still forming the circle. "In the end, we'll become one." They all formed two lines behind him.

The chorus came along and Hansol, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo and Seungcheol had come out from the sides and joined the dance. "When we face each other." Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jihoon, Jisoo and Minghao quickly ran out from the dance routine and out onto the sides once again. "Highlight~"

From there one, the dance was absolutely perfect. No mistakes once again suprisingly. If any dance was expected to go wrong, Soonyoung would've thought that it would be Highlight. Simply because of how difficult it was and the amount of timed you had to run out of the dance and come back in.

"Thank you all for watching, we will now be having a 30 minute break for the judges to work out the winners." The host announced through the microphone as the thirteen boys ran off of the stage.

"Holy shit man, that was awesome." Seungkwan exclaimed as he was practically jumping up and down on the heels of his feet. "Do you think we won?"

"It's hard to tell. All groups did really well Seungcheol admitted, knowing that they weren't the only group who had caught the eyes of the judges.

"Honestly, I don't mind if we don't win anymore." Soonyoung spoke up. He currently had a towel wrapped around his neck. For some reason, the boy would also swear so easily, it was quite gross. "I've had so much fun doing this, I honestly never wanted it to end. We did amazing, so even if we don't win, we will always know that."

Soonyoung brought out his thumb and Jihoon took it into his hand, pointing out his own thumb. They all followed suit and did it. "Can we all please find a way to do this again?" Soonyoung chuckled at Chan's question.

"We'll try, I'm sure we all enjoyed it, right?" Seungcheol asked and look at all of the them. The boys nodded.

"About that..." Soonyoung awkwardly laughed. Jihoon snapped his head around to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Jihoon wondered.

"I may or may not have forgotten to mention the prize of this years competition."

"Which is..?"

"To be scouted out by Pledis Entertainment."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Seokmin screeched in surprise. All of the boys broke out into yelling and Soonyoung was suddenly feeling really anxious.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Jihoon patted him on the back. "You guys had already agreed and I didn't want you guys backing out if I told you."

"Did you three know?" Wonwoo asked the three other main dancers. They all turned their heads to look the other way and started whistling obnoxiously.

"We wouldn't have backed out. This is a good thing, Soonyoung." Jihoon told him and stroked Soonyoung's cheek with his hand.

"So we could possibly become idols?" Hansol questioned.

Jeonghan nodded. "Sick." Hansol chuckled.

"Can all of the groups please make their way back to the stage?" The host asked loudly, catching the attention of both the groups and the audience.

They all gulped and walked out onto the stage. Once they were out there, many people in the audience screamed as they saw them. Soonyoung held hands with Jihoon and it carried on all the way to the very last boy, Hansol.

The groups trailed behind them. The groups consisted of BTS, EXO, GOT7, Monsta X, NCT, Pentagon, Winner and Astro.

"First off, thank you all for coming here today. This year we had changed the prize from the £500,000 to an internship at PLEDIS Entertainment. They were this years judges. I will now hand it over to them." The host handed over the microphone to a woman with long and sleek brown hair who was wearing a black suit.

"My name is Bora and I am one of the heads at PLEDIS. You've all done amazingly well today but unfortunately, we can only take one group. First off, here are the people below the top 3."

They all clutched on to each other's hands, waiting the results. "Astro, Pentagon, Got7, Winner, NCT And Monsta X. I'm very sorry, but you didn't make it." She apologised sincerely.

Soonyoung let out a sigh of relief and loosened his grip on Jihoon's hand. "And now for third place..." He soon tightened his grip again.

They all sucked in a breath. "BTS. Thank you for showing up today. You did well." BTS bowed to Bora and walked off with the other eliminated groups.

"And now, for first place is..." Soonyoung was pretty much sure he was cutting of the all of the circulation for Jihoon's wrist at this point. "SEVENTEEN! Congratulations." Nora laughed as she heard the boys scream.

EXO walked off of the stage while sighing. The boys were jumping up and down in victory, Soonyoung stood their frozen. He stared out at the crowd as they cheered for him and the others, congratulating Seventeen on the win.

Suddenly he realised just what had happened, tears quickly flowed down his face and a big grin appeared on his face. Jihoon turned him around and gave him a tight hug. "We did it." Soonyoung whispered.

"I promised you, we would." Jihoon let him go and they both stared into each other's eyes. They could sense the audience and their friend's eyes on them as they lost themselves within each other. Time practically stopped, Soonyoung didn't even know if anyone else was left in the stadium besides them.

Soonyoung's gaze lowered from Jihoon's eyes to his lips, noticing how pink and plump they looked at that moment in time. Jihoon seemed to be doing the exact same thing to him.

Jihoon sighed. "Just kiss me, you fool." His eyes widened in shock at the younger's command but obeyed immediately.

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon's face and smashed their lips together. It was awkward at first, both having no idea how to move together, but they soon worked around it. Jihoon's lips were softer than expected and fit perfectly with his own. He loved the taste of strawberry that come with the kiss and how easily Jihoon was melting from it.

Soonyoung snaked his arms around Jihoon's waist and pulled him to his body as closely as possible. Jihoon looked his hands in Soonyoung's hair then moved them down to his cheeks, trying to pull his face closer so Jihoon could deepen the kiss.

As they were about to try and take it further to relieve the sexual tension between them, Jihoon suddenly remembered exactly where they are. He pushed Soonyoung away while gasping for air. "Later." He mouthed to the grinning boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
